


Make Love, Not War

by AdelaideBlood



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo Bashing (Lore Olympus), Apollo Being a Jerk (Lore Olympus), Arranged Marriage, Battle, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Good Significant Other Persephone (Lore Olympus), Healing, Healing Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideBlood/pseuds/AdelaideBlood
Summary: When Eros and Persephone start seeing each other in secret, Apollo's truth comes to light, dividing Olympus. Kore finds herself torn between whose influence to follow- Ares or Eros, as she struggles to find the path to healing she desperately seeks, while war is waged against the Olympians in a what the heart wants twist on the parallels of love and warfare.
Relationships: Ares & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros & Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 55
Collections: Lore Olympus





	1. Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> The very first chapter was supposed to be the entire story, but I fell in love with the couple, and as it developed I fell more in love with the off branch mythological journey of Persephone, Eros and Ares.

The wind blew gently across the green landscape, peppered with delicate precious flowers, and blossoming trees. Green leaves danced in the breeze upon their branches, beckoning her out into the world.

"What a perfect day!" Persephone thought, delighting in the bliss of Spring. Guilt overcame her- she should be helping her mother in the mortal realm, but instead she was cooped up in Artemis's apartment, with a perfect day and no plans before her. She took her phone out, skimming through Fatesbook momentarily, before deciding to text Eros:

Persephone: I feel bad about not being in the mortal realm to help my mom with Spring…

Eros: Aw, hello Perse! That's no good… What are you doing today?

Persephone: Nothing- I managed to have a day off!

Eros: Do you want to visit the mortal realm? I'll go with you.

Persephone: Really?! I'll make lunch! We can have a picnic!

Eros: I'm finishing something up, but I'll be there soon- okay?

Persephone: See you soon!

Persephone put her phone away, heading up to her room to change, before returning to the kitchen to put together a lunch for the two of them. She was beaming with excitement and anticipation, as she started baking a special baked good just for Eros. She was filling the basket, before she heard the timer on the oven go off, but just as she turned to retrieve them, she caught vision of the violet man, already opening the oven door. "I'll get it for you, Persey!" He grinned.

Persephone flinched, "What are you doing here, Apollo?"

He shrugged, "Artemis asked me to come over- don't act like you aren't happy to see me."

"Leave me alone," Persephone spat, as Apollo placed the tray on top of the oven.

He glared, his eyes burning a raging golden shimmer, "Persephone, once again all I'm doing is being nice to you- you should really stop being such a brat. Afterall, eventually, you will be my wife."

"I'll never agree to that." Persephone's eyes grew red, as thorns and vines cascaded around her body, her dark pink hair long and savage. "Go find Artemis, I'm done talking to you."

"You don't have to agree to it," Apollo stated flatly, "I'm meeting with Zeus today." Apollo picked up one of the warm sweet, golden glazed cinnamon rolls from the tray, popping it in his mouth, "You'll have to make me more of these- they're delicious Persey!" He grabbed a couple more.

"They aren't for you!" She glared, "Put them back and leave! I do not know how to make this any clearer to you- I will never be with you! I am not yours! I do not want you and I am certainly NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU." Her tears rolled down her cheeks, leaking a hot boiling trail in their wake.

Apollo took a menacing step forward, pushing her back against the wall, his palms pressing against the wall to either side of her head, trapping her in his arms like a cage. "What were you packing here? A lunch for two?" He motioned towards the basket with his head, "I'll come with you- we need some alone time anyway. We haven't gotten any in some time… and I think you owe me, you know… After what you did to my lyre."

Persephone flinched, quietly retreating as close against the wall as she could possibly get. She felt the heat of his breath as his face moved in closer. The tension and animosity raged between their forms, thick, wild and hateful. She felt like he was moving in for a kiss, and started bracing herself, before a voice interrupted the moment.

"Get away from her, Apollo." The usual playful voice was cold, ridden with a kind of authority completely unfamiliar to Persephone. Apollo turned his head, giving Persephone the freedom to glance over his shoulder; the pink figure aimed an arrow directly at Apollo.

Apollo grimaced, threateningly- "Mind your business, Eros."

"Persephone chose me." Eros retorted, completely still, "And that makes her my business."

Apollo laughed at him, "You probably made her- aren't you supposed to not use your powers on Gods and Goddesses, Eros? Besides… she didn't choose you, not the way she chose me."

Persephone ducked under Apollo's arm, while he was distracted, quickly attempting to maneuver behind Eros, but tripping in the midst of her escape. Apollo reached out to grab her, but within an instant, Eros has withdrawn his bow, and put himself between the two, catching Persephone and holding her shaking body against his chest.

"What are you guys doing in here?" another woman's voice asked, confused, as the second purple figure entered the room.

"Artemis!" Eros grinned ear to ear, "I just came to get Persephone- we had lunch plans!" Eros knew Persephone didn't want to confide Apollo's abuse in his sister, and he'd made a promise he intended to keep.

Artemis cocked her head, looking at the distraught Persephone in Eros's arms. "Are you okay, Perse?"

"I-I'm fine! I just tripped and Eros caught me- I didn't get hurt. I'm fine, really!" She sputtered, anxiously, as she gathered her wits back, she turned to Eros with pleading eyes, "Can we go?"

Eros nonchalantly released her and leaned over to let her climb onto his back, "Yeah, we should get going- sorry I was late! See ya later Artemis!" He rushed Persephone from the home and carried her through the clouds. He wasn't actually late at all… But he certainly wished he'd gotten there just a little bit sooner than he did.

Persephone cried silently, as she rested her head against Eros's back. "Th-Thank you, Eros… again."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." He said gently. His voice was laced with empathy and melancholy as he spoke to her. What was meant to be a nice outing, Apollo had completely blown with his ignorant selfishness and need to be in control.

"Oh no!" Persephone thought out loud, "I forgot the basket."

"Oh- do you want to go back for it? I can get it if you'd like…"

Persephone hesitated, "No…" She said quietly, "I'm so sorry, I ruined our lunch plans!"

"You didn't ruin anything- don't blame yourself!" He started slowing down, "Do you still want to go to the mortal realm?"

She thought again for a long moment, even that idea had long lost its appeal. She shook her head against his back, her final tears falling, and soaking into his shirt.

"You like to read right? That's what you told me, when you were telling me how you "hooked up" with my dad," Eros said encouragingly, "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" She could hear the usual chipper-ness return in his voice, bringing her a sense of peace and happiness.

"You'll see," he drifted closer to the ground, as they approached their destination. She climbed off his back, absent mindedly reaching for his hand and holding onto it tightly. Back in the mortal realm, the flower nymphs were always so affectionate and comforting, she couldn't help but seek that familiar comfort in his gentle hands enveloping her tiny fist. He finally had the chance to looked her in the face, playfully licking his thumb and wiping the tear stains off her cheeks; his face lit up in a smile- her face lit up with a smile.

They were in a little square, with small shops around them, and the gentle sounds of flowing water from a fountain at the center of it all. He pulled her towards a bench, sitting behind her as he started pulling the thorny vines from her hair. She hung her head, calmly as her scalp tingled against his touch, feeling his hands skillfully weaving her long hair into a more controlled braid. "There!" He hugged her and pulled her closer, "All fixed." He placed a gentle kiss against her hair

She breathed calmly leaning back into him, soft petals blossoming and budding beautifully down the length of the braid. Petals spun around the couple, landing gently on the surface of the water within the fountain, "So, this is where you wanted to bring me?"

His eyes sparkled as he watched the petals dance around them, "Nope! Why would I take you out on a date to a fountain?" He stood, reaching his hand out to help her up.

"I think it's beautiful and romantic." She answered, taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet, following at his side, hand in hand. He escorted her into a warm, quiet store- a little bell jingling as they entered. The strong aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled her senses, little perfectly decorated pastries tucked in rows behind a glass case. People sat at the tables sipping coffee, with headphones on, typing away on their laptops on one side of the shop, while the other had shelves full of various books, and tables others sat at quietly reading.

"It's not much," Eros started, "But…"

Persephone's eyes glittered with excitement, "I can pick anything?"

Eros look at her confused, "Why wouldn't you be able to?" He laughed.

"Mother only allowed me certain kinds of books from our library," she explained, "Mostly botanical books, some children's stories. I wasn't allowed to just pick any book."

'What a hopeless, sheltered child…' Eros thought as he followed her through the rows of books, "Welcome to adulthood, Perse." He grinned; he could only imagine the kinds of literature her mother wanted to withhold her from ever being exposed to.

"Do you like books?"

Eros shrugged, "I'm not the biggest reader, but... Sometimes. But I knew you'd like it."

"Like father, like son," Persephone teased, "Trying to seduce me over my love of reading?" She asked innocently.

Eros blushed lightly, "Well it worked for him. Since you guys 'hooked up' and all." He teased back, never letting her live down her previous poor choice in wording. "You get to pick out the books… but after this…" He smirked, "I get to take you shopping again."

"Do I get a say, this time?"

"Not a chance!"

They laughed together. She trailed down the aisles, as he carried her prospects in his hands, the pile beginning to tower. "Geeze, Perse, I didn't think you'd be picking textbooks."

"They're newer editions of some botanical books I liked." She responded, as she quietly approached another genre she'd never been allowed to read before. Romance. She seemed mesmerized at the wall of books. She imagined stories of love and admiration, sweet devotion and the journey two people share together, intertwining their lives around each other. Eros placed the stack of books on a nearby table, reaching for a title, and handing it to her, "This one."

"I thought I was picking!"

"You'll like this one." He insisted, "Choose another if you want."

"Oh… I actually don't even know where to begin with choosing one."

Eros laughed at her, "Then why even question me?!"

She shrugged, "Because I get to pick." She reached for a different copy of the exact same book- "Put that one back, I want this one."

"It's the same thing!"

"Yeah, but you picked that one- and I picked this one." She teased playfully. "Will you read it with me?"

"I don't know if you'll want to read it with me." He smirked, knowing all too well she most likely had no idea what the true contents of most 'romance' novels were.

"Of course, I would!" She said naively. "It's decided. Let's go!"

"Don't you want something to eat first? We were supposed to have lunch together."

"Oh…" her stomach gurgled at just the right time, and she smiled guiltily.

"C'mon." He led her to the little café, ordering a couple lattes and a cupcake frosted with flowers for her. He sat quietly, intently watching her flip through one of the books she'd chosen, nibbling at the cupcake, completely lost in the words she was reading. She was so focused, that as she turned her head to take a bite, she smeared frosting on her cheek and continued reading, without ever knowing it was there.

Her eyes darted across the words on the page, completely distracted from the world around her, until suddenly, she felt a moist warmth against the side of her face; Eros was leaning across the table, licking her cheek clean of the frosting. She turned bright red, "E-Eros!" She squealed, her heart racing at his closeness.

He burst into laughter, "You are so easily undone."

She pouted stubbornly, "I-I am not! You surprised me is all."

He kissed the now clean surface of her cheek, pulling away, "I'm full of surprises." He taunted, seductively.

Her heart raced faster at his flirtations. She became flustered, and without a response coming to mind quick enough she stuffed the rest of her cupcake in her mouth and closed the book, "S-so shopping?"

"Finally!" He jumped up, "Something fun!"

"You chose to take me here in the first place!"

"The ultimate sacrifice- almost died of boredom!" He lied- he was completely content watching her lost in another world. Even if he hardly cared for reading, she was so cute when she turned off the world.

They walked down the road, the sky painted with orange and pink and yellow hues. Persephone loved the sunlight, but at this moment, she couldn't wait for the sun to set. She almost thought, despite being the Goddess of Spring, that she would be perfectly fine if the sun never rose again. I dirty blinding awful thing- scorned with hate. She shook the angry thoughts of Apollo and the sun from her mind, resting her head against Eros's arm, as they walked.

Like his own personal living doll, Eros dressed her in whatever he pleased. "Come out! I wanna see it!"

"I don't know about this one…" Persephone hid in the dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror; her breasts swelled nearly to the point of bursting free from the low cut fabric of the sparkling dress.

"We had a deal!" He argued, playfully.

She did make a deal with him… She pushed the curtain aside, shifting nervously out of the dressing room slowly, pulling the dress down in the back, to cover herself better. She blushed deeply, and stood stiff as a board, afraid any little movement would expose her.

"I love it!" He beamed. Alright… Maybe this choice he'd made for himself. He admitted silently to himself. Eros paid, and carried the bags as they walked back out of the store- it was startimg to get dark. "Artemis is going to flip, if I don't get you home soon."

Persephone agreed, climbing onto his back. Such an emotionally conflicting day, she thought, as she rode on his back quietly into the night. "He's going to ask Zeus to arrange our marriage." She finally said flatly.

"Apollo?" Eros answered, after a long moment of hesitation. "He can't just force you to do that! I don't think Zeus would allow it, without Hera's blessing."

"Zeus and Hera don't agree on lots of things, and he does whatever he wants anyway." She said doubtfully.

Eros held her tighter as he carried her, "You have to tell them, Perse… They'll understand."

She grew quiet, "Not yet… I can't." The tears once more resumed pooling in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. She clung onto him tightly. Suddenly Eros stopped abruptly, hovering over her home, hesitating.

Persephone looked over at him curiously, before spotting the car outside. "He's waiting for me."

"Ya know what?" Eros said, playfully, "Screw not pissing off Artemis- come stay at my house tonight! We'll build a pillow fort and everything!"

"It's okay? Your mom won't mind?" A wave of relief washed over her at the mere suggestion of not having to face him again today.

He had already started towards his home- "Eh it's fine!" He confirmed, not caring if it really was okay or not. He drifted towards the ground, as she slid onto her feet off his back. He put the key in the lock, opening the door- "MOM! DAD! PERSEPHONE'S SPENDING THE NIGHT SO LEAVE US ALONE AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" He announced obnoxiously loud, as soon as he entered them home.

The bold Ares rushed into the room the moment Persephone was mentioned. "Persephone!" He then turned to glare at his son, "Why is she staying in your room?"

"Because she's my guest! Hi mom!" Eros answered dismissively.

"Did you eat, traitor?" She retorted, as she took finished plates from his younger siblings off the table.

"Nope we ate- we're fine!" He pulled Persephone by the hand, leading her out of the spotlight of his family, hastily.

Ares was just about to open his mouth in protest when he caught glimpse of Aphrodite- "Not a word from you." She hissed with enough venom to subdue him. He watched them disappear into his son's room with disdain.

Eros placed the bags on the floor in the corner of the room, reaching into one to grab a set of pajamas and a certain set of underthings he sneakily picked out while she was changing. He hid them under the folded jammies, on the bathroom cabinet. "You can take a shower first," he offered, grabbing a spare towel and passing it to her.

She thanked him and proceeded into the bathroom to wash up. Steam filled the room as the warm water cascaded across her bare body, she tried to let her unpleasant thoughts wash away too, but it was difficult to chase them away. She stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in the towel and reaching for the clothes he'd laid out for her. She turned several shades of deeper pink… The dainty black lacey fabric could hardly be considered underwear. At least they would be hidden under her pajamas, she thought accepting her fate. She stepped back into the bedroom; Eros was putting extra pillows on his bed, "Do you like them?"

Persephone froze, before dodging the question: "The pajamas? They're super soft! I love them- thank you for buying them for me, Eros!"

He ruffled her hair walking past her, going in, to the shower himself.

"After you shower, can you braid my hair for me again?" She asked innocently.

That goofy perfect smile never seemed to leave his face, warming her whole being in his presence, "Sure thing!" With nothing to do, and no one to talk to, she moved over to the bags, going through her new books, and picking his selection up. She sat on the bed, skimming through the pages, impatiently. He already knew the book- it wouldn't matter if she started it without him. She was immediately captivated by the story of two mortals, each whom escaped arranged marriages set by their parents, to pursue their love for one another. They left their families and everything they knew behind, because they couldn't live without each other. The bathroom door opened, Eros stood shirtless, in just a pair of pajama pants, "Hey! You started without me!" He complained, as he sat down on the bed behind her, running a comb through her hair.

"How could they just refuse their parents wishes, and leave them behind like that?" She asked thoughtfully, easing into him, as his touch once again made her body sink into a tingling putty.

"Because I'm good at what I do," Eros answered confidently.

She looked back at him suspiciously, "Only on mortals though, right?" She hated that she had any doubts that her feelings for him were genuinely her own, but that seed had been planted and she couldn't chase away the fear it might be true. That maybe she was being used for his own means.

"That's the rules." Eros confirmed, pleased with her subtle admission about how she felt about him. "Keep reading," he insisted, "Out loud so I can hear too."

Persephone trusted him. He wouldn't toy with her like that… "The day vanished like the lives they left behind, and soon they'd found their way to a secluded clearing; still waters of a motionless pond, and chirping crickets serenaded them, captivating them in a moment of passion. Finally free to give into the throws of their passion, far past the judgement and expectations repressing the burning internal fires- they could no longer resist the animalistic urges. He threw the beautiful virgin maiden upon a bed of moss, frantically pulling the fabric away to expose her…"

"Why'd you stop?" Eros teasingly stated, as he was just about to finish the braid when the tight locks came loose, her hair growing several inches longer and blossoming uncontrollably. She flushed, not having the words to say. He smirked, "Oh I understand~!" He chirped, undoing the loose braid, so he could start over.

"This is smut!" She finally spat.

"It's romance." He retorted. "Love is passionate." He whispered into her ear playfully. He awaited a response, but she remained silent. He brushed the hair away from her face and realized she was back to reading, only no longer was she saying the words out loud.

"Eros…?" She finally said, closing the book quietly.

"Hm?"

"Is that really what sex is supposed to be like?"

"Sometimes." He responded, still redoing the braid. "If it's sex between two people who love each other."

She reflected on the only sexual experience she had ever known, "It was nothing like that. The book makes it sound…"

He tied off the braid, "Good?" He cupped her cheek and turned her face to his, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, before pulling away and sinking into his lap, curling over and burying her face in his chest. His hands traced gently across her back.

"I don't think I'd even know what to do…"

"Well," he offered lovingly, "I'll be here for you every step of the way, when you're ready."

She breathed in his scent, feeling engulfed in a feeling of comfort and love she had never known- but more importantly, a sense of safety. No one listened to her the way Eros did, just listened, and respected her decisions even when he didn't agree with them. He protected her, and catered to her, and never once placed an ounce of pressure on her. Eros was a safe place- a hiding place from the rest of the world. She laid quietly in his arms for a long while; finally she lifted away from his chest and stared into his face. He stroked her cheek lovingly, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't want to be his." She finally admitted. He looked at her curiously, not getting her meaning. "He said today I gave myself to him, in a way I wouldn't give myself to you." She moved in closer, their lips nearly touching. "I'm not his- I'll never be his. I'm yours, Eros. I choose you." She pressed her lips into his, her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders. He indulged himself in her passionate kiss, finally pulling away, keeping it from going any further.

"You don't have to do this." He explained, "You don't owe me anything; he took that from you. You didn't freely give it to him, and you're under no obligation to do it for me, because you feel guilty."

"I know I don't have to." She ran her fingers through his pink hair, staring at his face longing to know that love from the book; that unfamiliar feeling she'd never known. "Teach me how to love you." She begged.

Eros looked at her wide eyed, "Persephone… Is this what you really want?" She answered him with another passionate kiss- only deeper; his lips parted as he allowed his tongue to trace along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened instantly, her tongue meeting his, in long deep kisses. "Will you tell me if you get scared and want to stop?" He persisted when they parted again. She nodded shyly, and with her consent he finally let himself relax and pull her in closer. Their lips once again pressed against each other, their tongues intertwining, teasing and pleading for more from the other. His hands drifted down her back, sinking under then fabric, before tracing back up along her spine, pulling the shirt up with his hands, before lifting it over her head and discarding it on the floor. His hands traced along her sides, holding onto her hips and he pulled her against him. She could feel the unfamiliar erection pressing against her body, evident despite hiding beneath his clothes. She couldn't help but curiously move her hand across the fabric, feeling him through the fabric of his pants. She looked up at him, seeking his approval.

Those big doe eyes were the cutest thing he'd ever seen, like she was silently asking HIS permission to touch him. How innocent, even when she was learning such dirty acts. He almost felt guilty- but she deserved to know what intimacy could feel like- not a dirty vile act of shame, but a duty to please one another, because you love each other so deeply you offer your whole self to one another. He pulled his pants away, kicking them off, and they too joined her shirt on the floor. She was still mostly clothed, but that was the only article he'd been wearing and now he was completely exposed to her.

It was warm- and so hard. She wrapped her hand around in, moving it up and down along the shaft, silently pleading she was doing it right. Her sweet innocence and desire to do everything right just for him only turned him on further, his hands grasping for her breasts, caressing them playfully. He pressed his lips to the hard, little dark pink bud, opening his mouth and suckling and teasing her with his tongue, while his hand skillfully twisted and massaged the other. She craned her neck, feeling a rush of warmth between her legs, and almost instantly she felt his palm gently rubbing the inside of her thigh, slowly moving higher and higher. She didn't understand this strong desire to feel his touch against her, and helplessly she rocked her hips forward, pressing against his hand against the moisture soaking through her little black lacey panties.

"See?" He said, "It's easy. Just let it come natural."

She nodded her blush so strong she was almost more red than pink. His hands traced the crease, through her panties, rubbing it gently, the warm sticky liquid soaking straight through and getting his fingers wet with her juices. She continued stroking him, finding it starting to feel more natural than it did at first. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric, gently stroking at her entrance, leading up to the very top, his fingers skillfully seeking the small circular nub and furiously flicking and rubbing it; she gasped the instant he'd found that secret little switch. Her body heated, and her heart raced. She couldn't understand this insane drive she suddenly felt to feel more, to have more of him. She reached down to fully pull the panties away and looked at him with pleading eyes, pressing her dripping opening against his throbbing member.

He laughed gently, kissing her again, "Not yet- I don't want it to hurt for you." He explained, her mind raced, remembering the pain that writhed through her the last time she'd felt a man inside of her. She nodded, trusting him with her body and what innocence hadn't already been robbed from her, when suddenly she felt a single finger push inside of her. She instantly closed her eyes and moaned, as he thrusted just that one finger in and out of her repeatedly- then she felt another finger join the first, swirling inside and pressing against her walls, lubricated by the surplus of fluid leaking out of her, more excessively with each new touch she felt. Finally, those fingers became a triad of teasing, pleasing ecstasy; she threw her head back moaning, not sure how much she could take. He gently stretched her tight, inviting opening, and when she finally felt like she was moments away from begging him for it, he rubbed the shaft of his inpatient erection along the opening, slowly dragging it across teasingly, the liquid trailing across his full length. He paused at the entrance, her anticipation building to a point she could no longer hold back- she grabbed his hips and pulled herself onto him, feeling the fullness of having him inside of her. Her eyes clenched shut as he pushed deeper inside of her; there was a slight pain, that was completely overwhelmed by a sensation stronger than any pain. This longing, uninhibited need, this unhinged urgency, as if she needed to feel him inside of her as desperately as she needed to breathe air.

He kept a slow pace initially, allowing her to adjust to this new sensation, letting his hands explore every aspect of her bare petit perfect body. His body hovering over hers, as she aggressively grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into her, forcing his lips against hers with such passion and need. She felt such an overwhelming excitement she almost wanted to plead for him to stop, because she couldn't handle how GOOD it felt- but more than needing a break from the intense pleasure, was the need to see where this intense pleasure would leave her if she gave into it. "Deeper…" She breathed heavily, pleading for him to grant her this release, but instead he retreated- she felt him pull out of her, and desperately tried to press against him before he could escape. Another laugh- was he mocking her? Her wide-eyed look begged for him to put it back.

"Roll over Perse," he instructed helping her up, "Hold yourself up on your hands and knees." She complied instantly, perfectly obedient and such obedience was rewarded as she felt him reenter her from behind, only this time it was as though he'd gotten even bigger- he could reach deep, deep inside her. Her hips rocked into him repeatedly, anxiously. He smirked, grabbing firmly onto her hips and pulling her as deep as he would go inside, she moaned loudly immediately becoming self-conscious- no way his entire family missed how loud she was accidentally being. She didn't even know for how long she'd been moaning so loudly. She was quickly distracted from her thoughts, as she felt him reach around and play once again with her breast with one hand, the other holding her in place, and rapidly flicking and rubbing her as he used all of his energy thrusting deep and fast inside of her. She let out a yell as a rush of fluid splashed onto the bed, leaving them both kneeling in a puddle. Eros didn't seem fazed a bit, as his hands moved back onto her hips. Once she finally reached her climax, he could allow himself a moment of greed. He breathed heavily, letting the sounds of pleasure escape his lips, as finally his passion filled her deep with thick, white cum.

Persephone collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily, as Eros laid down and pulled her up into his arms. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips, his hands twirling a loose lock of hair affectionately. "Were you scared?" He asked softly.

She shook her head quietly, "I'm not afraid of you."

He felt a wave of relief wash across him, squeezing her in a quick tight embrace. "Did it feel as dirty and shameful as you thought it would?"

This time she squeezed him tighter, "Not at all… It felt… Like nothing else existed… Nothing else mattered… But you… And me." She stated, trying to find just the right way to describe it.

He smiled so big, "You never should have known it to be anything else."

She didn't answer for a long time, her finger traced silent circles across his chest, thoughtfully. "I think I understand why they ran away after all…"

He kissed her head again, "Oh?"

"If I couldn't be with you… I wouldn't want to be with anyone at all." Persephone answered. "But I'm not going to run."

Eros sat up, her little body curled up in his lap, as he watched her carefully. "We don't have to run."

"I have to tell Hera the truth…" She said, conclusively. "Thank you…" She collapsed into his chest, like she'd exerted all of her strength is that single resolution. His heartbeat had the most perfect lulling rhythm. His arms encircled her, keeping her safe and warm. Her breathing slowed, and he held her sweet sleeping body in his arms a moment longer, before laying back down and pulling her with him, shifting the blanket to cover them both. He laid awake just watching her sleep. She seemed so much at peace. Finally, she'd found peace.

In the next room over, a very aggravated Ares paced angrily back and forth, until suddenly he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened, not only did the sounds of his son's bedroom antics finally cease, but a sound only Ares could hear. Aphrodite had been sitting on the couch quietly reading, losing her patience with watching her husband pace in a jealous rage over his own son's girlfriend. She looked up from her book, noticing the sudden change in her husband's behavior, "Something wrong?"

"It stopped." He said, suddenly no longer seething. He sat down on the couch beside his wife, putting his arm around her. "The cry for war… Her anger is just suddenly… gone."


	2. Dad-saster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares confronts Persephone about her night with Eros and finds himself disappointed that he can longer hear her Call to War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR CONTEXT:   
> In this story, Hades and Persephone have distanced from each other by choice, and never allowed their relationship to rekindle afterwards. Persephone continues bonding with other optional suitors, finding her trust and confidence in Eros exceeded any relationship she had with the other options- his support and empathy made her feel safe. Unsure of if she even wanted to pursue marriage, or to fulfill her obligation to the TGOEM, she decided to see Eros on a non-obligatory (no pressure to have sex) basis, however the relationship took its natural course, making that decision for her. Until she's officially engaged however, the other suitors may try their luck.

Persephone sat up, in a daze. How had she gotten outside? Her bare legs glided against the cushion of soft grass beneath her, as she glanced around at the rows of plants surrounding her. 'I'm not outside!' She instantly panicked at the realization. She was surrounded by walls, hidden away in a greenhouse with no escape into the outside world- stripped of any freedom she'd once known.

She stood nervously, "M-mom?" No answer came. Suddenly she felt a gentle breeze guiding her; odd for a breeze to exist within an enclosure, but it beckoned for her to step forwards. "Mom?" She asked once more, "Are you here?" She gulped down the fear, and suddenly the wind blew more wildly, plants falling over and leaves tearing from their stems, as she backed up into the wall. 'Where is all this wind coming from?!' She clenched her eyes shut while is rattled around, noisily shaking everything around her. She opened them, blood red and raging with a deep-rooted anger, driven by fear and panic. Angry vines with thorns sprouted like a crown and wrapped around her body, cradling her a protective fury. 'Walk, Persephone.' She stood up straight and tall, hesitating as the sunlight instantly vanished, like the turning off of a lamp. She flinched as a potted plant lifted off the ground, and violently thrusted into her direction- she couldn't dodge it quick enough, she'd noticed it too late.

Crash.

Shatter.

Light.

She felt warmth, standing behind her- but who? Hands held onto her shoulders, guiding her forwards, and angelic wings guarded her from either side, being beaten and battered by anything the winds could lift to thrust in their direction. Pink light illuminated between the two of them, restoring vision in the darkness. The rage swelling inside her had been boiling over, and now was coming to a slow simmer. From all sides, she was guarded, and safe, and as assaults thrusted towards them from the front, her thorns and vines lashed out, ricocheting them in another direction. She would still fight. She wasn't helpless, but shes wasn't alone either. No one had to fight her battles, but to be protected from assaults she could not see coming… He simply guided her in the right direction, eliminating any distractions from the peripherals, but he kept from fighting the battle in her place. They reached the locked door, and finally, the being whose face she couldn't see until this point reached forward, opening it up for her- freeing her. She took that single step out of the greenhouse, and her eyes lazily drifted open.

There she laid, his arms wrapped around her waist, his wings curled around the two of them. His breathing was slow and even, he was still sleeping. "Eros…" It was barely an audible utterance that had slipped through her lips, as she gently grazed her finger along his jaw line. This calm settled into her very core, she felt her joints loosen and her muscles relax. It was like inebriation, but with clarity. She soaked up all this drunken bliss. How long had it been since she last felt this at ease?

She quietly and slowed squirmed and wiggled, loose from his arms, having to awkwardly press her body against the mattress and slip through the narrow clearing beneath his wing, like a liquid spilling off the bed onto the floor, as quietly as possible, just to keep from disrupting his slumber. She watched him become uneasy, his hands unconsciously searching. She stuffed a red cat plushy into his arms, and watched him settle in, cuddling the critter and drifting back to sleep. He even smiled goofy in his sleep. What kind of happiness it must be, to be a God of Love.

It was still fairly early, she noted, as she found the articles of her discarded clothes like Easter eggs hidden throughout the room. It was still so silent, was she the only one awake at this hour. She wondered if she should hide away in Eros's room until he awoke or dare leaving and face whatever threats exist outside of this safe haven. Aphrodite couldn't stand her, and she seemed especially bitter once the realization that her fowl trick of jealousy against Persephone only allowed for her to court her son. Persephone mustered up the strength, quietly opening the bedroom door and slipping into the hall. Maybe… pancakes would sway Aphrodite! If nothing else, Eros's little siblings might enjoy them! She moved into the kitchen, already being familiar with where everything was kept; her and Eros baked all their feelings away numerous times already.

She leaned to grab a mixing bowl out of the bottom cabinet when she was met with a golden gaze. "So, you were up late last night." The deep masculine voice cooed, coolly.

Persephone stuttered, "Uh- I, uh- I'm not sure what you're implying Ares." He caught her off guard, when did he get here? She hadn't heard not even the slightest sound, like wolf silently stalking a wide-eyed doe, waiting the perfect instance to pounce.

Ares leaned against the counter, a bemused smirk across his face, standing there in all his confidence, white t-shirt, grey sweatpants. "I'm fairly certain you do."

She ignored him, breaking eggs into the bowl, mixing it feverously. She began humming quietly to herself, as she retrieved a skillet and butter, turning the stove top on to heat the pan.

"I could show you a much better time," he hoisted himself up to sit on the island, watching her carefully. 'She still has sex her fuck's sake!'

Persephone poured the batter into the pan, the edges sizzling upon contact. "I hardly think the God of War could compete against the God of Sex in that ga-" She fell silent. Oh sugar snaps! No, no no!

"I thought you'd hold out on admitting it at least a little longer than that!" Ares taunted, "There's only one way for you to find out…" His leg length sitting on the countertop could reach her from the oven, and he teasingly poke her with his big toe.

"I thought I told you about touching me with your nasty footsies." She reprimanded.

"Or what?" He slid from the counter, hovering his face over her shoulder to speak directly into her ear, "There's no rage left in that cute little body- where did it all go? All the fight is gone. You were calling me all the way from the Mortal Realm, and suddenly…"

She disregarded his invasive questioning, "I was not calling you. Have it your way, no pancakes for you."

"When you call for war, you call for me." A single finger grazed the small of her back, "My way, huh?"

The color drained from her face, "Not like that! I wouldn't do that to Eros!"

Ares scoffed, "Please, have you seen his list of prior lovers? I hardly think you should be concerned about that… He is the God of Sex after all… You could just have both of us."

"Gross, dad!" Eros rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Ares glared, "Don't act like you haven't had your fair share of threesome!" 'Fucking ungrateful little cock block…'

"Certainly not with Persephone." Eros reached into the fridge, pulling orange juice out lazily, "And especially not with my father."

"You don't have to join, then…" Ares remarked.

Persephone sputtered, "I'm right here, ya know!" She walked over, a towering plate of pancakes in hand. Ares leaned over at her, the red of his eyes glowing, and he silently stared at her intensely.

"Ya broke her." He shrugged walking away, "I got nothing. Not even a slither of anger left to toy with her. Damn, who'd have guessed sex could silence the angriest person in Olympus." 'I was really looking forwards to seeing what became of all that rage… What a disappointment.'

"Disaster." Eros confirmed, "Sad, pitiful disaster."

Persephone laid out plates for the rest of his family, a chipper smile planted across her face. "Did we wake you? Sorry! We shouldn't have been talking too loud!"

"Your phone kept going off," he grinned, "I think we did an uh-oh~!" He was like a sweet, sleepy chirping little bird.

"Oh no. I forgot to text Artemis and let her know I wasn't coming back last night."

"Good thing I don't have a car!"

Aphrodite herded a crowd of children into the kitchen, "Noisy all night, noisy all morning. No respect for beauty sleep." She complained, looking over the table, 'Oh,' she thought pleasantly, 'At least I don't have to cook.' She maneuvered behind Persephone, starting the coffee pot.

Persephone flushed "Oh my Gods," she whispered to Eros, "Did everyone hear?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but-," He teased, "I'm pretty sure all of Olympus could hear you last night." Humiliation settled in, as she stood at a loss for words, the plate of pancakes slipping, as Aphrodite caught it and set it on the table.

"Ay, don't ruin breakfast too!" She chastised.

Pragma came down the hall, holding a stuffed animal by a single paw, as if it disgusted her, "Which one of you drooled on MY cat?"

"Let's hope it's just drool…" Agape accused from the table, without looking up from her phone.

Eros hurriedly rushed Persephone, "Well this has been fun, but don't you have work today, Perse?"

"Oh, sugar snaps!" She looked at the clock, and down at her pajamas, "I'm going to be so late!" she rushed out of the kitchen and back into Eros's room to change.

"I'm sure the King of the Underworld will just love to hear your excuse for being late," Aphrodite mocked, "Oh Hades, I'm so sorry I'm late! I was up all night having sex, but don't fire me- I'm too pretty to fire!"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical to being teasing her over, mom?" Eros stated, a certain sarcasm in his voice, as he trailed after Persephone, "I'll take you to work today, so you don't have to be any later!" He called from the hallway. When he reached his room, the door was wide open, Persephone was digging through the bags in just her underwear looking for something appropriate to wear to work, with Ares hovering outside. Eros walked in the room, slamming the door behind him, dropping the not so subtle hint to stop behaving like a dirty old pervert.

Persephone finally pulled a dress from the bag, pulling it over herself, and turning around to face Eros. Her heart forgot how to beat and fluttered nervously staring at this set of two firm, pink cheeks, framed by the very tips of his wings, as he dug through his dresser. He turned around, facing her when he was done digging, now she wasn't breathing regularly either. Eros couldn't help but laugh at her sweet shyness, "All undone again, even after last night?" He chimed.

She forced herself to look away, before shyly asking, "It's umm… small?"

Eros double over with laughter, she was so sheltered. "First of all," he started wiping a tear from his eye, and pulling on boxers, "I am absolutely not small!"

"I mean you weren't last night, but…"

Eros stopped dressing himself, scooping her up in his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her in his lap, "How can I explain this better…" He teased, placing his hand over hers, and bringing it to his groin, moving her hand so it was massaging him gingerly, he pulled his hand from her's, so she was free to explore him for herself. Moments after her hand first touched him there, she could feel it shifting and changing at her touch, she grasped it through the fabric curiously, and repeated the motion she had last night, running her hand repeatedly along the expanding length, amazed at the feeling of it hardening and enlarging in her grasp. He rolled her over, pinning her to the bed, pressing his lips against hers, "Don't get too excited, Kore-Kob," he purred, "We still have to get you to work."

Her eyes widened, "Oh right!" How hard it was to pry herself out from under him, that warm longing feeling returning, negotiating with her rationality, attempting to convince her to blow off work and meet its immediate demands. She shook her head, repressing those deep, yearning desires, already dreading accepting his ride to work. 'You have work, Persephone, remember- work.' He finished getting dressed, and cradled her in his arms, lifting both of them into the air, and carrying her into the Underworld.

He descended outside of the office building, gently placing her down, and ruffling her hair. "Do you want me to pick you up after work or…"

"I'll get home myself! I don't want to put you out of your way any more than I have!" She urged, "Thank you Eros!"

"It's no problem at all! Text me when you have time!" He extended his wings and took off.

From the window above, Hades observed, an inner jealousy seething just under the surface. He maintained his composure, but found a completely unnecessary excuse to need to be in the lobby when she walked in. Minthe was at the desk, when Persephone walked past her towards the elevator; the doors open, and out walked Hades, his hands in his pockets, acting as if it was a complete accident he was crossing the Goddess of Spring's path. "Persephone!" He acted surprised to see her, "Was that Eros who brought you? Since, when are you late to work?" He pried, seemingly innocent, seeking her explanation.

"I uh… I'm..." She shook her head 'Nope. Not doing this right now,' "I actually was just coming in to let you know I'm sick and not able to work today."

Hades looked at her doubtfully, "Do you want me to take you home then? You could have called, instead of coming here."

"N-no it's okay! I thought maybe I'd feel better if I just came in, but I guess not! Can I have the day off?" She pleaded.

Hades sighed, "Feel better- let me know if you're able to come in tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, definitely! Thank you!" She rushed off, her fingers rushing across the surface of her cellphone:

Persephone: Change of plans, can you come back and get me?

Eros: Huh? What happened?

Persephone: Please?

Minthe watched the pink Goddess leave, mischievously looking to Hades, "She stinks of sex, worse than you wreak of death."

"Not today, Minthe." Hades commanded, turning back into the elevator. 'Not today.'


	3. Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis confronts Persephone after being given some misguided information, shaking Persephone's peace and resolution and causing a mental break.

"Well that must have been a long, exhausting day of work~!" Eros mocked the sweet little Goddess in his arms.

She looked away nervously, "I don't think I can face him. How am I supposed to go to work if I can't even face my boss?"

"Do you still want him?" Eros wondered, not willing himself to look her in the face when he heard her answer.

She curled into his chest, "Are you jealous of Hades?"

He shook his doubts away, looking down at her, booping her tiny pink nose, "Just looking out for you, that's all!" He focused straight ahead, growing quiet.  
\-----  
"What the fuck do you mean you're seeing Persephone?" Aphrodite hissed, "Do you have a perpetual need to chase every woman I forbid?"

Eros was fully prepared for his mother's discontent when he finally admitted this truth to her, and opted for silence to her rhetoric question, though it was a bit of a low blow, bringing up Psyche.

"What about this maidenhood shit? We both know she's not a clean little virgin. Does she intend on holding out on you too?"

Eros tensed at her accusation, "I've agreed to it being non-obligatory."

"A 'Non-Obligatory' Relationship?!" She spat, "Are you, the God of fucking sex, of all things, intending on being in a sexless relationship?"

"At least until she's ready." He confirmed.

"IF she's ever ready. You'll grow bored with her soon enough…" She concluded.

"And if I don't?"

Aphrodite glared at him, "You were never meant to ever know heartbreak… It won't happen again."  
\-----  
For the most part they'd kept their relationship hidden; Persephone hadn't decided what her intentions with the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood were… well, until she did. She didn't know how she was going to confess, she dreaded having to admit her lies to her mother, Hestia, Artemis... To disappoint them. Eros landed at the front door, placing Persephone down. Before she could open the door, Artemis threw it open.

"Where had you been?!" She bellowed, angrily, "I've been trying to call you since yesterday!" Persephone flinched- she knew she'd be mad, but this seemed excessive. Artemis glared at Eros scornfully, "You're not welcome here."

"What did I do?!" Eros looked to Persephone for clarity. Surely this wasn't simply over the sleepover- she'd slept over his house before. Maybe a little anger would be warranted for the lack of notice, but…

"Persephone, we need to talk." Artemis grabbed her hand, leading her inside, and slamming the door behind her. The instant Persephone and Artemis were alone, she viciously spun around to face her confused pink friend, "How long have you been lying to me?"

'How could she have possibly already figured it out…' Persephone panicked- she wasn't ready to approach this subject yet.

"He told me everything." Artemis pursed her lips, arousing Persephone's curiosity. Her dumbfounded look must have been enough to convey she had no idea what Artemis was talking about. "You're not a virgin. Besides my brother, how many others have you been with? Hades? Hermes? Eros?! He waited for you all night, Persephone. All damn night, he stayed up, waiting for you to come home, so he could propose to you. First you live under my roof, under than expectation you were to remain celibate- you've been lying for months to me, secretly seeing my brother, then cheat on him with not one man, but two?! I saw the lyre, Perse. How could you do that to him? You broke his heart. He even went before Zeus to ask for you to be his wife. He came over here yesterday, guilt ridden for having allowed this lie to go on as long as it has, and to make things right with me- just for you to take off and spend the night with Sir Orgy. And I'm supposed to, what? Believe nothing happened with him?!"

Persephone sank into the couch, if she could get any smaller she would have. Artemis was her friend, how could she have lied and betrayed her for so long, despite her generosity? All she was doing was trying to help her, and she had been deceiving her for so long. Her eyes welled up, tears streaming down her face endlessly, sobbing uncontrollably… What could she even say? "I'm s-sorry," she spat between sobs, "I should have told you myself… I should have told you!"

Artemis was so angry, yet looking at her reduced to this… She pitied her, despite all her awful actions. "You should have." She sighed, flopping down on the couch. "Why did you do it… I don't understand?"

Persephone looked at her friend broken hearted, contemplating how to answer her question. 'That bastard… how could he tell her such lies?! He's takes everything he possibly can from me- everything! Cutting the strings on his lyre taught him not a damn thing…' she thought menacingly.

Eros hadn't left, he had the sudden realization that she was about to confess her feelings- he could feel it, and never before had he had the opportunity to be present for someone's confession for him!

"What's you do to her?" the man's voice asked, abruptly, startling Eros.

Eros turned around enraged, "Dad!? Why the fuck are you here?!"

"It's back." He smiled, lavishing in the rage ringing in his ears, "I knew you couldn't subdue an anger so potent for long. I just came to see how you fucked this one up so soon."

Eros stared at him blankly, "She's…" He didn't understand, "Fuck this…" He pushed right through the front door, Ares at his heels entering. The two women on the couch hadn't even notice their obscene invasion.

"Do you want to know why I did it?!" Persephone's eyes absent of emotion, a hollow crimson staring straight at Artemis, "I love Eros. I never EVER loved that sad, pathetic excuse for a God- let alone an Olympian." Vines wrapped around the couch, curling around the cushions, wrapping around the legs, "He deserved every ounce of heartache and pain- and then some! I will never forgive him…" She cried, "I will never cease this war against him, until I've won it! Until he's suffered the way I have!" She spat, venom lacing her words, toxicity spilling from her being. She was shaking, and crying- searing hot tears, erupting her entire core.

Artemis faltered, "What's gotten into you?!" She jumped off the engulfing couch, stumbling backwards, tripping into Ares and spinning around wildly, "What the fuck are you guys doing here? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Eros watched Persephone practically self-destruct in front of him, "What did you say to her?!"

Artemis couldn't even begin to comprehend everything playing before her eyes. Ares laughed at her, "Geeze and you thought you were mad before she got here."

"I AM mad!"

He looked at her coldly, "Not like she is. Not even close." Persephone's call to war was such a loud scream- a precious siren ringing in his ears, how he loved this precious song, this raw expression of hatred and anger.

The thorns twisted around Persephone's body, uncontrollably, even digging into her own skin, making her bleed. She couldn't feel it. Eros's realm had one way of numbing pain- Ares's realm had another. Both were exceptionally effective. Her pain was completely numbed by the internal fires, blazing a promise to put out the sun. Eros watched the chaos unravel, watched the thorns dig into her, the plants crawling up the walls. "Little Cinnamon Roll?" He cooed quietly, but she didn't respond, was she even still there? Tears just rolled from her beat red eyes, empty and void of any signs of emotion. He stepped towards her, brushed away the tears, and resting his forehead against hers- with the vines lifting her off the ground now, they were nearly the same height. Sympathetic tears streams from his eyes, hugging her, thorns and all, breaking his skin as he squeezed, his brilliant angelic wings enveloping them- safely out of anyone else's view. She wouldn't be made a spectacle in such a vulnerable state. The vines curled back into the cushions, down the walls, withering away and leaving fallen petals in their wake. "I'm not afraid of you either." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Eros..?" Her little voice called weakly, "I hurt you."

He kissed her, "No you didn't." She fell at his feet, crying still.

Ares threw up his hands, "You are literally the bane of my existence!" He hollered at his grown child, "She would have leveled this entire building- who knows how far her wrath would have stretched on for! Now she's reduced to this sniveling little child?!" He was utterly disgusted in her.

"I don't understand…" Artemis repeated.

"Keep your fucking brother away from her." Eros suggested.

"That's going to be kind of hard…" She explained, "Zeus agreed. He was waiting to tell Persephone the news. She's going to be his wife."

Ares turned to leave, the sweet song growing even louder than it already was the moment those words were spoken. "And to think, I thought it was over that quickly. Foolish…" He mumbled to himself, on his way out. 'With Eros emotionally invested in this…' Ares wondered, 'How much worse does this war get, when Aphrodite learns of this threat to her child? That'll certainly make things more interesting… And then there's Demeter… I don't know what fueled this fire, but… It certainly isn't going to get any smaller now.'

Artemis finally let her own anger dissipate, she wasn't sure what she just witnessed, or why such a response was provoked, but wrong or not, she still cared for Persephone. She wasn't ready to lose her friend. She approached Eros, holding the sobbing Goddess, apologetically, "What happened, Perse?"

Eros caught her as her trembling legs gave out, "She's tired…" He pulled her into his arms, her body felt like it was on fire against his chest. "I'll bring her back when she's feeling better." He promised, "I know you care about her- please, listen to someone else's side before you assume your brother's honest." She was fast asleep.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I do." He confirmed, "But… it's not my right to share." He wiped a tear away from his face before it could fall onto sleeping Persephone.

"This is all such a big mess…" Artemis hung her head, "Hey, Eros? If she asks, no one's told Demeter anything yet."

He smiled reassuringly- thank Gaia.

Eros snuck her back into his house through his bedroom window- the least attention the better, he thought, and his family was never good about respecting boundaries. He placed her gently on his bed, 'Well, that wasn't quite the love confession I was hoping for, but…' He leaned in and kissed her face, "I love you too, cute little Cinnamon Roll." Her little arms sleepily reached out for him, wrapping around his neck, drawing him into the bed beside her. Eros had fallen asleep while she rested against his chest, and once again she was the first to awaken. She'd fallen asleep so early in the day, that it was the middle of the night now and she was very much awake.

She silently crept out of his room, finding herself walking into the study. Inside the room it was dimly lit, and it stank of smoke. A breeze blew in through a partially open window, the curtains dancing. "I've been waiting for you- what took so long?"

Persephone turned to look at Ares cocky pride, sitting beside him on the couch, her tired body sinking into it, "How'd you know I'd come?"

"Who else would you turn to?" He retorted, facing her. He brushed his fingers through her long hair, the frazzled mess leading out into the hall. He grabbed her tightly by the hair, twisting it, pulling out a knife and cutting loose all of the excess, before letting her go. Her red eyes watched him, as he brushed a tress of hair behind her ear, "I like this look on you." He whispered.

She stifled a laugh, "Ares… we were through this already this morning. When you want sex, you go to the God of Sex." She pushed his hand away in rejection, "And when you want war."

"You go to the God of War." He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Potential Suitor #2: Ares. ^_^


	4. A Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone returns to Eros bed, after many late night hours spent with Ares in secret. Wide awake, she finds herself distracted and takes the opportunity for another lesson from Eros.

Persephone slipped back into the room, staring at the clock. Three hours had passed- had Eros noticed her absence? She climbed into the bed, feeling his warmth beside her. He mind buzzed, driving her mad. She wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night- there was no use in even trying. She rolled away from Eros, reaching for the book on her bedside table, and flipping open to where she’d left off. She shined her cellphone light onto the pages, trying not to be too disruptive. 

She absorbed each word, reading each sexual act carefully. Eros was already so… experienced in the matter. Of course, she couldn’t imagine being anywhere near on par with him, but… Damn Ares for reminding her of this sweet man’s many escapades. She skimmed across another particularly graphic scene, feeling herself become wet and curious. It was late, and she’d already bothered Eros enough… She reached her hand down, hiking up her dress and discarding her panties, letting the warm sticky sensation burn against her fingers, trying to mimic the motions Eros had used on her the night prior. Her fingers grazed against a particularly sensitive little bulging bud, stopping to give it a little extra attention. She held in her moans, dipping her fingertips into the slick little opening, her thumb rubbing that special little spot, as she worked her fingers in and out, writhing in pleasure. She stopped, panting, frustration pent up. ‘It’s not the same!’

She looked back over at the sleeping cherub man, cute and pink and… She couldn’t resist. She rolled back towards him, ducking under the blanket nervously, she worked at pulling his pants away as gingerly as possible, ‘I don’t even know what I’m doing…’ She thought, staring down now that he was exposed. She lifted it in her hand, she couldn’t even look up at his face from under the blanket, to know if she’d woken him or not. She opened her mouth, leaning towards him. The blanket shifted, and lifted, exposing her in her pathetic yearning to have him again. She stared at him blankly, met with a cute, sleepy smile, his dark pink hair frazzled like a mess of cotton candy. 

“Nuh-uh.” He told her, putting himself away. She looked up with hurt eyes, riddled with confusion and rejection. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the poor little wilted flower in his lap. “I get to show you my world.” He ruffled her hair, “Don’t take that away from me.”   
He rolled over, bringing her with him, hovering above her body, their faces so close, their hot breath filling the space between them. He gave her several little playful pecks in a row, “You could have just woken me, Cinnamon Roll,” he teased.

“But,” Persephone fell silent, not knowing how to justify herself. “But in the book…” Her lip pouted out, her now short hair, messy and disheveled.

Eros glowed with admiration, chuckling lightly, “Alright, alright. But your first,” he insisted, lifting the fabric of her dress up over her head, leaving the light glow from the window illuminating her curves in the dimly lit room, “Oh! And Perse…” He asked sweetly, planting a kiss on her neck, and nibbling her earlobe, “Even if it’s really hard… try to be quiet this time, if you can, mkay?” She nodded, looking away, humiliated. He guided her gaze back to meet his, “Don’t look away. No feeling shame with me, okay? I just don’t want to wake anyone else up.” 

She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut when his lips met hers for a final deep, passionate kiss, nipping at her bottom lip playfully, and trailing those kisses down her neck, then her chest, swirling his tongue and gentle nibbling at them, before returning back on his downwards course. Each kiss left behind a tingling sensation, until finally he stopped his lovingly little kisses between her legs. He breathed in the precious, flowery aroma, lapping up the juices she’d left behind from her own self exploration. His tongue navigated skillfully inside of her, as he softly suckled upon her most sensitive region, her body writhing on the bed- he knew she was desperately trying to repress making any sounds- her hands seemed lost, as he guided them to his head, letting her little hands hold onto his hair and pull him into her. That at least offered some kind of release- not quite as effective as moaning, but… forcing to be quiet, would only make the orgasm that much more intense.   
His mouth worked its magic between her legs, while his hands traced her hips, reaching up her sides greedily grabbing at her breasts- with his hands teasing and taunting those sweet little rose bud nipples, his tongue danced a ballad against her womanhood. Her breathing was so erratic and labored, biting her bottom lip as she squirmed and held her hands in his hair, lifting her hips to offer herself to him. “Eros… I’m close.” She said through clenched teeth, trying to warn him she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d stay quiet.

“Mmm,” He peered up at her giddily, “Shhhh!” He went back to work with more enthusiasm. The warm fluid gushed onto his face and into his mouth, aromatic and floral. She let out the smallest, helpless high-pitched squeal, pulling him by his hair, up towards her face. He engulfed her in a kiss, distracting her from making another sound, as the orgasm settled into her core and let itself feel her body with a deep, comforting relaxation. Their lips parted, their gazes transfixed. She was breathless, trying to stabilize her racing heart and labored breathing, staring at him with the deepest adoration. He leaned closer, their noses touching, as he cutely nuzzled her. “All better?”

She shrank under him nervously, rather than offer him a response. “You’re so quiet!” he teased, “Find your voice sweet Goddess- no shame, remember? Don’t be embarrassed because you like it.” He held both her little hands in each of his, pulling her up into a sitting position beside him. “Unless you’re scared! We can stop doing this if it’s too much!” He blurted out suddenly, caught with the realization that her silence was possibly the byproduct of fear. He recalled her shared memory of intimacy with Apollo. ‘She lost her voice then too…’ He thought guiltily.

“No!” She yelped almost too quickly, “No, Eros it’s not that!”

A look of happy relief washed over him, as he turned to brush her cheek, “Promise?”

“It’s your turn now.” She countered. “C-can I try?”

“Sure~!” He cheeped pleasantly, starting to undress himself for her. She was still so shy about sex, he felt she’d feel awkward about undressing him herself. “We can get more of those kinds of books if you’d like.” He suggested sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

“I’d like that,” She agreed, sliding onto her knees, on the ground in front of him. “Eros…? Can you take out your wings? I want to see them, while I’m…” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Eros beamed, “Ohhhh~! You like the wings? I’ll have to remember that!” They shot out of his back, magnificent and practically glowing before her.  
He was already hard with anticipation, turned on by the sweet aroma her continued wetness overflowed into the room. His rested his hands on the bed, watching as she lifted his aching member in her hands, steadying it as she inspected it curiously. She’d never gotten this close to visually inspect the counterpart gender’s genitals. The skin was soft and malleable- it didn’t hang loosely off of him when he wasn’t erect, but it didn’t struggle to stretch around his full size when he was either. It was pink, with an almost purple tip, ‘Like a mushroom in the forest’, she thought to herself. Her hand traced down the length of it, lingering at the base, as the tips of her pointer and second finger traveled further down the underside of it, reaching to feel what laid beyond. The skin stayed soft, this strange bit of skin forming a little carrier for two slightly squishy round balls hidden inside. She held one in her hand, giving it a slight squeeze,

“Erm,” Eros started nervously, “Not too hard, please!”

She forgot he was even there in the moment, “Oh, I’m sorry!” Retracting her hand quickly.

“Oh no, no! You can touch them!” He urged, “It feels good, really! Just be gentle… They’re sensitive- too rough and it stops feeling good.”

“Oh…” She turned back to inspecting them, taking both into her palm, and rolling them around between her fingers gingerly. Her attention returned to his immense erection, staring it down timidly. Committing herself to finish what she started, she opened her mouth, wrapping her sweet plump lips around the mushroom top, finding her lips a little too dry to easily proceed down his length, she swirled her tongue around him, using her saliva to moisten his member. She pulled her mouth away, running her tongue up and down it, then resumed placing him into her mouth, now finding it exceedingly easier to glide her lips down, until she felt just deep enough that she wouldn’t gag. With her hand, she felt the base finding there was still a considerably good amount left before she’d taken him fully into her mouth.   
Eros clutched the bed sheets, using all of his being to resist grabbing a fistful of her sweet hair, and pushing her all the way down. Instead he breathed heavily, feeling her come back up to the top, and push back down- this time she’d made it just a little bit further. Back up again, slighter further down on the decline. She was testing herself, with each mouthful, to see were her boundary lied before she couldn’t take anymore of him in. This little game made his internal struggle even more challenging to resist, distracted by her hand resuming fondling and massaging his neglected testes. She glanced up at him, sweet innocent eyes, catching his, her mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock, a questioning in her eyes pleading for his approval. He couldn’t resist once caught in that stare. His hands buried themselves in her pink tresses, and gently urged her down on him again. 

Tiny sparkles in her eyes shimmered, as her eyes locked his. His gentle, yet attractive features, his adorable swirly cowlick, his deep empathetic eyes… she looked hungrily at his beautiful wings. She’d always wished for wings of her very own- they were so beautiful and magnificent; splendid elegance making him look like her most perfect guardian angel. She felt a burning in her core, heating her womanhood, and making it slick with allure. With one hand still rolling around his testicles playfully, and her mouth busy serving to pleasure him, her free hand sought out to answer the beckoning from her own body. She grazed her fingers across the slit, feelings for her clit, rubbing herself frantically, and struggling to focus on so many actions at once. He acted with restraint, as best he could, and with his eager motivation, and her resumption of enthusiastically pleasing him, she was becoming more accustomed to what it felt like to orally fornicate with a man. It started getting a little easier, she repressed the urge to gag, as she finally forced herself down as deep as she could until she had succeeded in reaching the bottom. Now it was Eros’s turn to repress the urge to moan out loud, biting his bottom lip with pleasure. He noticed her hand working its way inside of her, and with that recognition, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Her mouth was pumped full, as she pulled away quickly, unable to swallow as fast as the warm sticky whiteness flowed, leaving the rest squirting over her startled face. He threw himself back onto the bed, breathing heavily, before jolting up quickly into a sitting position, “Kore, I! Sorry I should have warned you!” he reached for his discarded shirt, quickly committing to memory the image of this little pink Goddess’s pretty face covered in his cum, before wiping her clean and throwing his balled up shirt into the hamper, like a basketball. 

She was taken aback, not the least bit upset at the mess her success left on her. She put her hands on his bare thighs, hoisting herself up, while he craned his neck down to meet her. They pressed their foreheads together, and she returned the sweet little nose rubbing act. She was pleased with herself.   
Eros offered a little kiss before breaking her concentration, “What happened to your long hair, Kore?” Surely, the uncleaned trail of pink petals down the hall would remain, leading straight into his father’s study.

‘Sugar Snaps!’


	5. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed Eros tries to push Persephone into a grand gesture confession, that doesn't go exactly as planned. Ares continues attempting to persuade her she needs him more.

Persephone curled into his lap, eyes looking up at him like a pitiful puppy, caught with its leg up on the carpet. “I couldn’t sleep… We just talked.”

Eros flopped back, folding his hands behind his head, pondering. “I won’t tell you what to do, Perse,” he started, “But nothing good comes from being under my dad’s influence. He doesn’t have the same rules I do.”

“I know…” She laid back next to him. It was quiet, there was no movement in the dark house- only the two of them were awake.

“Your mother doesn’t know.” Eros was hoping to give her a little good news, “Artemis wanted you to know that.” He watched for a reaction.

She turned to meet his gaze, silent tears rolling down her face, “What do I do, Eros?” She whispered.

“Do what feels right.” 

“What if I can’t tell what’s right?”

He sighed draping his arm across his forehead, “You do the best you can with what you have and hope it’s the right thing.”

“I’m angry.”

“You have every right to be.” As much as he wanted her to let go of her anger, he wouldn’t deny her the right to feel the way she did. He only feared the impact it would have on her decision-making skills… Especially if it had anything to do with Ares.

“You promised there’d be pillow forts.” She rolled over, hanging her head off the bed, her hair flowing towards the floor, the world upside down, “I see no pillow forts.”

Eros sat up and wriggling his way over to Persephone, “If I promised pillow forts, then pillow forts you shall have!” He announced dramatically, “But one teensy, weensy little thing first.”

Persephone tilted her head curiously, staring over at him, this cute, excited squirmy man, his arms balled up to his chest like an excited little boy. “Yea?”  
He touched his finger to her noise, “Tell me you love me. But this time when you confess, do it all cute like… I mean, what kinda show of affection was,” He leapt up on his feet, making little dinosaur arms, and waving them around wildly, “Raw! I’m angry! Raw! I love Eros! Raw! I was imagining something more…” He trailed off, “Dramatic and romantic! Be a little more happy about confessing to a prize like me!” He smirked.

“Oh…” Her eyes looked up, her little pink finger pressed to her lip, cutely pondering the earlier events, “Did I confess?” She wondered out loud.

Eros hung his head, “Are ya kidding me!? You can’t even remember that part?! Let me do it again, jog your memory!” The dinosaur arms were back, “Raw!”

She took the finger from her own lip, and put it to his, “Shhhh~! Eros I-“

“Oh wait!” He pounded a fist against his hand, in absoluteness, “Hold that thought!” He rushed to the bags, digging through them before throwing a dress in her face, “Put that on! C’mon, c’mon!”

Persephone looked down at the balled-up dress in her hands, perplexed by his abrupt actions, “What a weirdo~!”

“Shh- less talky, more dressy~!” He waved a hand at her, rushing her along.

She pulled the dress over her head, scouting out her panties on the floor, before he scooped her off, “Never mind those~! We won’t see anyone, and even if we did, it’s not like anyone else will know~!” He purred playfully, slipping out his bedroom window, his wings at their full span hoisting them up into the dark purple sky. 

“Eros, what are you doing?! Where are we going?!” She bickered.

“Shhhhhh!” She gave up, arms crossed over her chest, in a full-on pout. She could just see the beginnings of a pinkish, purple hue bleeding into the sky, but the moons and stars still surrounded them- not letting their night end too soon.

Without placing his own feet on the floor, he eased Persephone onto the ground, “The mortal realm?” She looked around, “But why?” Her feet were planted into the soft grasses, swaying to a gentle breeze, a distant faint sound of crashing waves far below. She stood upon a cliff overlooking a beach; Eros buzzing around her like the happiest little bumble bee.

He finally plopped himself down in front of her, sitting Indian style, with his chin resting on his fists, a look full of anticipation as he looked up at her from his place on the ground. “Okay, unpause!”

Persephone leaned forward curtly, kissing his forehead, “Do you have your own funeral planned too?” She teased.

“No, thanks to being immortal, I don’t get to plan that one… But you know… At least the next 100 birthdays or so.” His arms reached behind him, palms buried in the grass, leaning backwards, staring up at her, his pink eyes squinting closed with his giant pleased smile. Before he could open his eyes back up again, she covered his eyes with her hands, gently. He heard the subduing sound of her breathing, the warmth of her hands on his face was removed, leaving a cooling sensation in its wake. Pink roses curled around each other in beautiful intertwining stems in front of him, thorns guarding them from any outward threats. He smiled at her sweet sentiment, pulling her down into his lap playfully. “That’s all I get? I bring you to this perfect place, under the stars, all the way in the mortal realm for roses?” He teased.

She laughed, giving him a playful shove, knocking him backwards; he grabbed her, pulling her back with him, her little body sprawling across his chest. “It’s a metaphor.” She replied tersely.

He gently tossed the both of them over, pinning her to the ground, dipping in to kiss her playfully, “Tell me what I want to hear, Kore.” He whispered into her ear, that sweet sexy seductive tone, smitten with playful taunting entered her ears, and dug each word deeper into her being. She stopped breathing for a moment, as he shifted his weight off the palms of his hands, and held himself over her on his elbows, pressing his warm body closer against hers. “Eep!” She yelped startled, feeling more than just his warm body pressing against her, teasing and taunting. Her hair no longer short, and no longer laying on soft grass, but buried in a bed of flowers, surrounded in a forest of blossoms and leaves, hiding them within her little floral bubble. It was wild- chaotic and beautiful, like nature intended. She shrank in embarrassment underneath him. He started snickering- she was so incredibly amusing. It took nothing to burst her into full bloom, leaving her an innocent little bundle of nerves all undone. He rolled off of her, laying at her side, as his laughing subsided, “That’s a little better… Alright,” he forfeited, standing up and reaching his hand out to help her up. He caught glimpse of a shiver race across her skin, taking off his pale blue sweater, and pulling it over her head affectionately, “If I’m not going to get another confession out of you now…” His finger lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, “This one will be yours.” His lips caught hers in the deepest kiss, pulling her into him, never willing to set her free from his hold. She’d yet to catch her breath yet, before he’d stolen it once again, her head light and legs wobbling weakly. Her head stirred, her heart pitter pattered madly, his again locked on hers, and she was helpless to evade his gaze. “I love you, Persephone, Goddess of Spring.” He breathed, as natural as the springtime breeze, it left his mouth and sank like a song into her heart. She was speechless. 

He waved his hand in from of her, “Hello? Kore? Ya in there? HEEelllooOOO?!” Her legs had given out, and he’d caught her in his arms, holding her tight. “Wake up, sleepy head, we’re almost home.” 

Her whole body tensed, as she realized she was back in Olympus- did it all really happen? ‘Did I faint?! Oh Gaia, what is wrong with me!’ “Eros!” She yelped, “I’m so sorry!” She squirmed frantically, nearly falling from his arms, before he’d caught her. “Ah! Sorry! Sorry!” 

“Who could ever get bored with you?” He stated out of rhetoric, “You’re such a little hot mess.”

Her face burned, burying it in his chest. She sighed, weakly smiling up at him as they neared his home, “Can we wait to go inside a little longer? I want to watch the sun rise.” He nodded, setting them both down on the roof of the building, she rested her head on his shoulder watching the skies change colors and slowly brighten up. As Apollo pulled the sun across the sky, Persephone turned to stare at the pink cupid man at her side, her hand seeking his, squeezing it as if to say: ‘I need you.’ He smiled turning his head to kiss her but was met with her finger on his lips again- “Shh!” She returned his prior shushes. Her face flushed with redness, a deep magenta shade burning at her cheeks, “I…” Little flowering leafy ivy vines trailed their way around window panes, nipping at the edges of the roof, “Eros, I love you too!” She finally mustered up the confidence to blurt out, her words spilling out faster than she initially meant.

She couldn’t fend off his adoring kisses anymore, trapped, his lips locked on hers. This kiss was different from any kiss she’d ever shared with him- those kisses were affectionate and giving, but this one was hungry and taking. This one was driven by need and desire, and despite its more aggressive nature she relished in every second of it; he’d only satisfied her needs that night, to bring them back with a vengeance. She was exhausted now, but that deep maddening desire demanded she forego sleep until that seething hunger was relinquished. She buried those needs deep down, brushing them off and laid down in Eros’s lap, curled into a little ball, her knees drawn to her chest, the world grew silent.

“EROS!” The angry women’s voice pierced through the early morning air, “IF I WANTED FUCKING IVY ON MY HOUSE, I’D HAVE PLANTED IT MY DAMN SELF!”

Persephone jolted up, knocking a pile of pillows down on top of herself, leaving her buried on the floor. She shook free, sitting up, a blanket draped over her head like a hood. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, scanning the room for Eros, laying in the rubbish of the fallen fort. She smiled inwardly ‘He must have built it after I fell asleep…’ She stood up, peering into the bathroom- also empty. She wandered out of bedroom, still no sign of Eros. Aphrodite was on her way out with the kids when she’d caught sight of the ivy invading her home, and the only one left in the house was Persephone and Ares.

“He left a while ago.” Ares answered the unspoken question, taking notice to the little dress, hiked up from the fabric bunching up and getting trapped under Eros’s sweater. “Decided to forego a certain article of clothing now that we’re alone? So you’ve finally come to your senses and-“

Persephone yelped, pulling her dress down quickly, “Don’t make me get the pitchfork!”

“Your mother can’t hear you from here!” 

“You sure about that?!”

Ares pondered, “Eh, pretty sure…” ‘Although that maternal panic is a hell of a thing…’ She pulled out a chair at the table, sitting across from him, folding her arms on the table, and resting her head. Ares mimicked her movements, so both their heads rested on their arms, across the table from each other, “He thinks he’s helping you, but he isn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lover boy. One minute you’re about to level the world with rage, the next you’re calm, then pissed, then calm. It’s still there all the time though. It never goes away; anger doesn’t work like that. It just festers the more you ignore it. If you don’t use it as a tool against your enemies, it’ll rear its ugly head against people you don’t mean to hurt. Hell of I care if you set all of Olympus on fire, I’m happy to watch it burn.”

“Ares I don’t think-“

“He’s a hypocrite you know- you think his own hands are clean of wrathful acts? Or did he leave that part of the story out? You need me a hell of a lot more than you do him.”

“That’s not true.” Persephone stood from the table, breaking their gaze. “I have to go see Artemis and apologize.” She turned on her heel and started away.

“Go ahead, bury that anger- see what good it does ya!” Ares mocked, as she continued away from him, “She's pissed about the petals all over the hall too!” The front door slammed behind her. He leaned back in his chair folding his hands behind his head, her war song like a sweet, sweet serenade. It wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still developing although I have a definite direction it's going to go in- if you guys have any feedback feel free to drop it in the comments! :)


	6. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros pays Hera a visit, and gets stuck babysitting.

Tap, tap, tap. A sweet little golden child, with beautiful long shining hair, peered at the door from the top of the stairswell, “MoooOooooOOm!”

Tap, tap, tap. The knocking repeated. “MOOOOMMMM!” No answer still.

Tap, tap, tap. Hebe made her way down the stairs, into the large foyer, marble reflecting sunlight in the ground entrance. She slowly opened the door, just a crack to peer out at the visitor, before throwing open the door excitedly, and tackling the pink man: “Eros!!” Her eyes skimmed across the landscape, searching, “Is my big brother with you too?!” 

Eros snuggled the little golden child, scooping her up into his arms, “Sorry to disappoint you, but it’s just me. Is your mom around?”

Hebe shrugged, “I looked everywhere, but I can’t find her.” By ‘everywhere’ she most certainly meant: “I called for her a couple times, and when she didn’t answer, I assumed she wasn’t here and took my search no further.” The sliding of a door could be heard in the next room over, opening then closing, and faint footsteps shuffled on the other side of the wall.

“Hebe, honey, can you go get cleaned up for lun- oh Eros!” She started calling from the other room, before appearing in the entryway and getting sidetracked by the visitor in her foyer. She’d been out in the gardens, admiring Persephone’s work. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Eros placed Hebe on the ground, carefully, bopping her little head sweetly, “Sorry to just drop in!”

“Hebe, would you please go play? Give me a moment to talk to Eros would you?” Hera requested of her child.

“Fiiiine. Tell Ares he better come visit me soon- okay?” Hebe darted off, prancing up the stairs.  
Hera sat on the couch, refined and graceful, her golden skin aglow, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She spoke knowingly, holding a cup of coffee in both hands, the steam rising and curling in the air.

Eros sat on the couch aside her, happily, “I can’t just pop in for a visit?”

“Well I’m not throwing any sort of obscure lewd sex party to my knowledge- that was your reason for bailing on my last party, wasn’t it? Not much love emanating here either, so…”

Eros stiffened, “Uhhh-bout that, sorry! I did pop in briefly to-“

“Put a young drunk girl in your uncle’s car.”

“Wow, I’m really striking out here. Not used to that.” He grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “To be fair, I did apologize- my mom started it!... I brought apology donuts!.. Actually, I’m glad you brought her up! That’s why I’m here!”

Hera set her mug on the coffee table, seemingly uninterested, “What about Persephone?”

“Well since you’re the Goddess of Marriage and all-“ Eros began, pausing, “I’m sorry, I just feel like I’m off my game. I think I made a big mistake not bringing donuts with me.”

“You want to marry her?” Hera questioned, “Is that what you’re asking me?” She observed his nervous body language, his regular confidence was shaken. He didn’t seem completely sure of himself.

“No! I mean yes! Maybe? But, no that’s not why I’m here… or maybe it is. I’m not really sure.” Eros felt Hera’s hand on his forehead, now face to face with her, very perplexed, in a motherly fashion. 

“Are you sick? Why are you so flustered- since when do you get flustered?”

“Okay, mom.” He swatted her hand away, then looked at her very seriously, “Did Zeus agree to Apollo marrying her?” He finally spat out. “Does she really get no say in the matter?”

Hera turned her head confused, this being the first time she’d heard of such. She sat back down, in her usual calm fashion, retracting her hand and folding both into her lap. Rather than letting him know she had no idea, she chose her next words very carefully: “Is there any reason you could think of, why Apollo might not be a good suitor for Miss Kore?”

“Besides the fact she doesn’t want anything to do with him, and should have an opinion in the matter? That isn’t enough?” Eros argued, visibly upset.  
“I’d think if she’d had those concerns, she’d come to me herself. Why are you here, asking on her behalf?” He knew something, and she was going to drag the truth out of him, even if she had to threaten his life.

“Well I mean, don’t you think pink and purple just seriously clash? I mean that color scheme- eck! They’re not even complimentary colors, they’d look awful together in pictures! Can you even imagine that wedding album?! It’s a crime! But a monochromatic scheme, that I could get on board with!”

“I didn’t know my job was supposed to be based on color schemes! How have I been doing it so wrong all of this time? Seriously, purple and gold!? For shame!” Hera mocked, agitated.

“Actually, those colors do look really nice together.” He was met with a look that he thought might actually make him drop dead. “I could always come back… If you think this might go better over donuts- I’ll just go grab some and…” He started shifting to stand.

“Sit your little pink ass back down.” Hera ordered, Eros obeying immediately. 

‘Oh man, I’m fucked…’ Eros straightened up his posture, “Alright, no donuts! Got it!”

“Eros, is there something you’re not telling me?” She looked him square in the eyes, and desperately as he wanted to, he couldn’t avert his gaze. ‘So fucked… And not in the good way…’

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” He said half-heartedly deflecting the question, buying him time to concoct some type of escape plan.

Hera was growing frustrated with the conversation, “I have my suspicions something terrible happened to her. Would you know anything about that?”

“I’m not at liberty to confirm or deny.” Eros answered, ‘Great… that’s practically an admission.’

“Was it Apollo?” 

“How do you know if anything even happened?” Eros rebutted apprehensively. ‘If I ever escape Hera’s couch, I will never ask you to confide another secret in me again… How did this go so wrong?’ He internally made an oath to Persephone.

Her eyes seemed glazed over and watery, anger dissipating, as if she were fighting back tears, sadness sinking over her, “I had a vision… and then she came over and… when I held her hand…”

Eros understood. “When I held her hands…” He repeated, in confirmation, his eyes watering now too. ‘She’s always known…’

“That fucking son of a bitch.” Hera growled through clenched teeth, tears pouring over, anger erupting inside of her, “What of this marriage shit concerning Zeus? Explain that.”

“Artemis is under the impression Zeus gave her brother permission to marry Persephone.” He explained, thanking Gaia her anger shifted away from him for the moment.

Hera stood up abruptly, “Without even talking to me, he made that fucking decision?! What the fuck is that asshole husband of mine!? He’s dead!” She yanked her phone viciously out of her pocket, rage bleeding off of her, as she stormed towards the door.

“What about Hebe-!” The door slammed. “And I guess I’m babysitting now.”

“Hebey Jeeby!” Eros called up the stairs, playfully, trying to regain his composure for the sake of the young child Goddess, “Want to come to my house and surprise your big brother?”

Hebe came crashing down the stairs, a small missile of uninhibited job, “Yes! Yay! Let’s go!” She leapt over the banister, forcing Eros to dive forwards, to catch her body before it hit the floor. He sighed with relief, ‘All this stress is not good for my complexion. I need a vacation.’

His arms crossed over her little chest as he carried the young girl, her tiny legs dangling in the breeze: ‘She’s known this whole time… Oh, Persephone, you’ve had no reason to fear telling her this entire time. Can I admit to you that she knows, or would it hurt you to know I broke my promise…? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.’ He hugged Hebe close to his chest, snuggling her like a stuffed animal, for comfort in his sorrow. Tears rolled down his face- he hadn’t cried this much since Psyche. ‘She’s going to find out Hera knows eventually…’

Hebe clung to his back, as he opened the door to his home: “Your mom’s pissed about the ivy and flowery bullshit all over.” A voice called from the couch, without even looking up to confirm if it was him or not. Ares was lounged out, enjoying the quiet of an empty house for once, scrolling through his phone.

“She’s always pissed about something,” Eros shrugged, “No biggie! Is she home?”

“Nope.”

“Kids?”

“With her.”

“Persephone was here alone with you?”

“She left after a busy morning.” He answered suggestively.

“You’re the worst.”

“That’s not what she was saying this morning.”

Eros rolled his eyes, “Like I said, the worst. Where’d she go?”

“Artemis’s.”

“You guys are ignoring me!” Hebe popped up over Eros’s shoulder. “Big brother, you jerk! You never visit me!”

“Hebe!” Ares got off the couch to gather the little girl up in his arms, “I should have known that’s where you’d gone.” He spoke to Eros again.

“What would give you that impression?”

“You’ve been making my job easy,” Ares shrugged, carrying his sister into the kitchen, “Everywhere you go, people end up angry. You’re really helping move this war along- Hebe have you had lunch yet?”

“Not-uh! What war? Is there a war? Do you have to leave again? You’re never around anymore!” Hebe complained, sitting in the chair as Ares rummaged through the fridge. Her arms crossed over her chest, pouting like a stubborn little princess.

Ares grabbed jelly from the fridge, ruffling his sister’s hair, as he collected bread and peanut butter from the pantry, “That’s not for you to worry about, I’ll make it a point to come visit more, okay?” He knelt to her level, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately.” He kissed her forehead.

Hebe smiled, hugging Ares’s neck, and hanging off of him, “You better not be lying!” Ares pulled away, taking her little arms into his large, calloused hands, and putting them back in her lap, turning to finish making her lunch.

Eros wondered if he should go seek out Persephone- was she okay? Would she be able to handle herself or would she need his help again? “Let me know if you hear anything.” He told his father, deciding to give her the space she needed to sort through the situation. She’d tell him if she needed him- wouldn’t she?

“Now why would I do that?” Ares smirked, devilishly, placing the plate on the table, opening a cabinet to grab a juice pack, poking the straw through the small foil circle, “I hardly think that’s a situation to drag Hebe into, so one of us would have to stay here. She doesn’t need you there.”

‘The worst.’ Eros went to go clean the mess, in hopes of subduing his mother’s anger when she got back. ‘Wow, I really am just pissing everybody off lately…”

His cellphone chimed:

Hera: Persephone and you will be having dinner at our house!  Thanks for watching Hebe for me- see you tonight!

Eros: Guessing this isn’t like an optional thing?

Hera: Well, you have to bring my daughter back anyway :) I’d like to thank you for watching her today!

Hera: Just clarifying- I was being nice. 

Hera: You’re coming. Be here at 5.

‘Guess finding out eventually means finding out now… Today just really needs to end. I haven’t even gotten any sleep yet…’ He dragged his palm across his face, exhausted, sweeping up the mess of petals. ‘I’m definitely going to need to bring donuts.’


	7. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone goes home to confront Artemis.

She had no idea how long she had been standing outside the door, terrified to enter. What was she even going to say? She questioned if this was even a good idea, but she owed it to Artemis to do what she could to mend the damage she’d done. She took a deep breath in, turning the handle, and entering the main room. “Artemis? Are you home?” She jumped nervously, feeling something brush up against her leg, before realizing it was just the cat. She crouched down, brushing its soft fur with the palm of her hand, as it purred and curved its back up at her, pleading for more affection.

“You’re home.” Artemis stood in the entry way, staring at her blankly. She slowly walked towards her, pulling her into an embrace, allowing her head to fall onto Persephone’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I had no right to ambush you like that. I was so angry, I never gave you the benefit of the doubt. I never even attempted to hear you out- not that you owe me an explanation… I shouldn’t have pried into your personal affairs, but he’s my brother…”

Persephone couldn’t hold back the tears, they fell like rain, unrelenting. Her arms raised around Artemis, clinging to her friend, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I wasn’t ready… I’m still not ready… He IS your brother…” Her body shook, so many emotions rushing at her at once. Relieved Artemis hadn’t held a grudge, sad she lost her strength to tell the truth, angry all of this had to even be a situation. Everything felt so out of her control- when were things ever in her control? 

Artemis led Persephone to the couch, offering a sympathetic smile, “I just got a new one- try not to rip this one apart, for me, okay?”

“Oh Gaia! I’ll pay you back!” Persephone blurted out, ridden with guilt. 

“It’s just a couch- don’t worry about it… How’s Eros...? He was cut up pretty badly.” Artemis inquired, delicately, wondering if it was even a safe topic to bring up.

“He was?” Persephone asked, “Oh he must have been…” She recalled her last memory having been being in his arms, thorns burrowing into both their bodies. She recalled him undressing before her, his blushing skin perfect and smooth, just the night prior. Her face heated at the thought of it. “He doesn’t have a mark on him…   
His dad heals fast too, now that I recall.” 

Artemis didn’t question how she knew something like that, treading carefully. “So you and Eros… that a thing now?” Every question almost felt like another step through a mine field, waiting to pose the wrong one, and get wrapped up in the explosion. 

“I think so…” She wondered that herself, “We haven’t talked about it.”

“Oh…” Artemis pursed her lips, “Is he good to you? I mean… he seems harmless enough, but you never know.”

“Sometimes what appears harmless, is what causes the most pain…” She stated flatly, more to herself, catching herself instantly, “Not that I’m implying in he isn’t harmless! He’s completely harmless! He’s sweet.”

“Have you guys…?”

“Next question!” Persephone turned deep pink, avoiding having to discuss that particular topic with Artemis of all people.

Artemis rolled her eyes, “Oh course he’s already gone down that avenue, considering…“

“That isn’t fair to accuse him of,” Persephone looked to her friend sternly, “He agreed to it being non-obligatory. I wasn’t pressured or forced into anything, with Eros!”

Artemis questioned that particularly statement- finding the strange unnecessary clarification at the end a little extra. She shook the suspicion from her mind- that was certainly a topic she would wait for Persephone to bring up… ‘Did Hades do something…’ She wondered, thinking back to the day she returned from the underworld, confused by a crush she was so unfamiliar with, and adoring a fur coat with diamond buttons. It still seemed strange, especially with the brothers’ reputation, that he would have her in such a vulnerable position, and not try anything. 

\---

“You know what, let me tell you something about your brother.” Persephone wagged her finger, her pupils rounded with a red brim, and dark angry red vines wrapping around her short pink hair.

“W-what about my brother?” Artemis stood with a concerned, doubtful look, a finger held to her lip in contemplation, and her held tilted to the side. 

Persephone seemed to freeze up, and sink into herself, crumbling, before answered with a melancholy tone: “Ah… Um… Nothing… I’m sorry.”

“W-wait. Persephone.” Artemis called after her as Persephone eagerly rushed away from her.

“I don’t want to be late for work. We can talk more about this later.” She stated, looking over her shoulder and dismissing the conversation.

\---

Artemis stopped breathing. ‘We never did talk about it later…’

\---

“Do you want to know why I did it?!? I love Eros. I never EVER loved that sad, pathetic excuse for a God- let alone an Olympian. He deserved every ounce of heartache and pain- and then some! I will never forgive him… I will never cease this war against him, until I’ve won it! Until he’s suffered the way I have!”

\---

Artemis sat before Persephone blank on the couch. She couldn’t seem to find her voice, she felt herself shattering internally. “W-what did he do to you…?” She felt tears burning at her eyes, “How didn’t I see it…”

Persephone squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her heart racing, rapidly beating. Her fists clenched and unclenched, as she pleaded with herself not to lose her cool. Who was she asking her about? Eros? Hades… Had she figured out about Apollo? She shook her head, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, “Maybe, we don’t have to talk about this right now?” She suggested, hopeful.

“We don’t.” Artemis confirmed, not ready to hear the truth herself. “But if you need to tell me anything… Please talk to me… When you’re ready. I know I haven’t been the most supportive friend, but I’ll listen, no matter what it is. And,” She tilted her head, smiling, “I’ll try not to hate Eros. But I will kill him if he hurts you.” ‘Her mother is going to kill me…’ 

“I know I broke the arrangement… But I don’t want to go back home…” Persephone pleaded, “Do I have to move out?”

Artemis hugged her friend, “I’m not going to throw you out. But the rules haven’t changed… Don’t let me catch Eros in your room. By the way Perse, I really hate that stupid sweater on you.”

Persephone looked down at the oversized blue sweater she was still wearing from the night before. She smiled softly. She loved it. She loved the smell of it, the feel of it… She doubted she’d ever give it back to him. Finally, she felt like she had taken in her first breath of fresh air in a long time; it had felt like she was suffocating in toxic fumes, hardly breathing- just enough to keep her alive, but a little normalcy was able to return in her life… And she really needed that right now. Her phone buzzed, her fingers dancing across the screen:

Eros: Hera invited us to dinner tonight at 5pm- can you make it?

Persephone choked up, did Hera know too then? And why both her and Eros- did she know about that too? She couldn’t just say no to seeing Hera though. She couldn’t avoid everything for forever.

Persephone: Sure! 

Eros: I’ll pick you up then! Is everything okay with Artemis?

Persephone: I’m okay! Sorry to worry you! Where did you go this morning?

Eros: I had to babysit Hebe for Hera. What about my dad? Did he bother you at all?

Persephone: Only the usual amount! 

She clicked out of the message with Eros, noticing a conversation thread with Hades from very early that morning. She had still been fast asleep.

Persephone: Hey Hadess!! I’m not gonna make it into work 2day, kthnxbye! *dog emoji*

Hades: Alright. Are you okay? [seen]

“That jerk!” Persephone barked at her phone, ‘Although I guess it’s good he at least called off of work for me… I completely forgot all about it…’ 

“You okay?” Artemis asked, bewildered. 

“Uh, yeah totally fine! Sorry, I guess I have dinner plans with Hera tonight… I’m going to go take a shower- wanna watch a movie afterwards?” Persephone asked, looking forwards to a shower in her own bathroom. 

“Uh, yeah, sure! I’ll get everything set up.” Artemis stayed on the couch a while longer, after Persephone had left to shower. It was hard to absorb all the changes in the dynamic now, it all took place so suddenly without warning… Or maybe the signs were always there that things were changing, and she just failed to pick up on them… ‘Probably the latter…’ She thought to herself with disappointment. She loved her brother, but had he done something so terrible to have wronged Persephone enough to warrant such a violent response to being questioned the previous day? She shook her thoughts free, no accusations were directly made against Apollo, who even knew how bad whatever happened actually was? Until Persephone was ready to talk, there was nothing more worth worrying about. She walked towards the kitchen, throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, switched the TV input over to the DVD player, and sorted through the DVDs, opting for a comedy in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Persephone pulled the sweater off herself, carefully laying it flat on her bed, as she slipped out of her dress. She turned the water on, reaching her hand in, until she felt the temperature reach something comfortable enough to step into. She tilted her face upwards towards the flowing water, drops of water cascading down her body, washing herself clean of the past few days. Her hair clung to her face, as she reached for her shampoo, her mind wandering back to the coffee shop… Simplicity. It was easy. It was pure. She smiled, lathering her hair, recalling his doofy smile across the table from her, making fun of her for being so easily startled. Her hand unconsciously raised to the cheek he’d licked the cupcake frosting off of. She ran her fingers through her hair, working the conditioner through the strands, her mind focused on the recent memories of his hands working the vines and thorns loose from the locks, and the soothing sensation of him working her long wild hair into a braid. She’d been led to believe that sex and relationships were complicated and difficult, and she wasn’t naïve enough to believe that wasn’t true… But he was also so… Pure and innocent. Was this what falling in love felt like...? She looked down at her feet, that seed of doubt digging its way into her thoughts. She wanted to hate Ares for making her question Eros, but this feeling seemed so foreign, she didn’t know something like it could ever exist… And maybe it didn’t; maybe it wasn’t even real… It felt real though. She took a deep breath, turning the water off, and stepping out into the steam. She wrapped the towel around herself, and stepped into her room, getting dressed. 

She dressed nice, in a cream-colored dress, coral flowers trimming the edges of the slanted hem. She stared at herself in the mirror. If they didn’t know anything yet- could they see it on her? She didn’t look any different… Didn’t feel any different. She let go of a breath she’d been holding too long. “Everything is going to be alright.” She reminded herself. Why did she feel like she was lying?

She put on her most convincing smile, delicate footsteps carrying her like a dancer across the hall. If she believed she was happy and nothing had changed- she would be. “All set?” She plopped down onto the couch, her legs draped over the arm and her head in Artemis’s lap. The cat leapt up onto Persephone’s stomach and began to purr loudly, as Artemis pressed play. Persephone pet the cat, absent mindedly, Artemis wrapping her hand over Persephone’s shoulder. 

\---

Hebe’s hands dug into Eros’s soft fluffed up hair, as she sat on his shoulders, flopping down on the ploof of cotton candy softness. “Do we have to go home already?” She fussed.

Eros knocked on the door lightly, “You wanna be the one to argue with your mother?”

“No…” She whined, discontented. 

Inside the two girls were laughing hysterically over who knows what; he knocked louder this time. 

Persephone jumped off the couch, throwing the door open, “Eros~!”

He smiled- she seemed to be doing much better finally. His eyes, traveled down to a stray piece of popcorn stuck between her breasts, picking it off and popping it in his mouth. “Ready?” Artemis was glaring at him from the couch. 

Persephone blushed, brushed the kernels off of herself. “Oh uh, yeah the movie just ended!” She waved back at her friend, “Have a goodnight at work! I’ll see you when you get home!” 

“Uhuh,” she pushed passed Persephone, poking Eros in the chest, “As her friend, it is my obligation to threaten your life should you hurt her.”

Eros laughed, “Okay. I’ll even give you the arrow to do it.”

“Who needs your bullshit arrows? Mine actually hurt when they hit the target. Don’t make the mistake of finding out. Bye, Persephone, have fun- tell Hera I said hi! Nice seeing you Hebe!” She walked down the hall to start getting ready for work.

Persephone clapped her hands together, “Look, Eros! She gave you her blessing!”

“That was her blessing?” He looked at her confused, “I’m actually afraid she would.”

“About as good as your gonna get.”

“Here hold these,” he passed her a box, and scooped her up, “Don’t eat them.”

She flipped the box open in her arms, “Apology Donuts? What’d you do?”

“Why do donuts automatically mean I did something wrong? M-maybe they’re appreciation donuts!”

He took off, Hebe on his shoulders, Persephone in his arms, already ready to get this night over with.

'They are most definitely apology donuts for something...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed tonight's episode too! <3 Thank Gaia for the Saturday updates!
> 
> With this chapter, I wanted to give a little mythology background on Artemis:  
> Artemis is considered a protector of young girls before they are married. She's also sometimes considered the goddess of childbirth, though she has no children of her own. Apparently, she was the first born twin, and after being born, she aided her bother in birthing her brother, Apollo.
> 
> If I pepper anything into the fanfiction that I don't think has really been addressed in the series, I'll add disclaimers in the notes like so. :) Thank you so much for the feedback and kudos- your input really helps motivate me to keep this story going!


	8. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera uses her dinner plans as a means of targeting Eros into confessing his relationship with Persephone in more detail, and gets under Zeus's skin. When venting his frustrations with his wife, Zeus makes another enemy out of Hades.

The God of Gods' home was extravagant and large, pearly sparkling marble floors, regal and lovely. Persephone had wanted so badly to pry as to what happened- where had he gone before she woke, and how did this impromptu dinner party become something she must grin and bare?

“Mama! I got to play with Ares today!” Hebe said excitedly, springing off of Eros’s shoulders excitedly, “I showed him all the letters I can write, and he said my handwriting is getting much better!” She purred, pleased with herself.

Persephone rolled her eyes, recalling the idiotic God of War’s false claim of inability to read and write, in an effort to gain her affections. Hera lifted her child into the air, “That’s good Hebe, I’m glad you got to see him too.”

“He promised to visit more, before he has to go away to the war.” She piped, as she was settled back down on the ground.

“I was unaware there were any such wars going on presently…” She stated, concerned. “Go wash your face and hands, and get ready for dinner, okay?” She told her daughter, as Hebe immediately complied.

Hera approached Persephone, embracing her, “Persephone, thank you so much for joining us!” Eros fidgeted his hands behind her, nervously, before noticing the gentle glow in her eyes.

‘Oh, that’s not good…’ He thought standing there helplessly with his lame box of donuts. Eros found his eyes creeping back towards the door… Maybe he could just sneak right out and by the time anyone noticed he could find himself a rock to live under a while, until this all blew over.

“Where’s Zeus?” Persephone’s voice broke his thoughts.

Hera smiled, her arm hung around Persephone’s waist as she guided her towards the sliding door in the next room over, “Oh he’ll be down shortly, we had a little disagreement and he’s still sulking. I wanted to ask you about some of the work you did in the garden- it’s great, I just was wondering if you could put a few more plants maybe along the edge of the building.” The voices became distant as Hera led Persephone out into the yard.

Eros looked at the door one last time- this was his chance! Sulking Zeus, Hera was definitely up to something he wanted nothing to do with, and now isolating him away from Persephone- “Eros! Come help me in the kitchen? You’re such a good cook after all, I thought you could help with dinner.” He winced. 

‘Well fuck.’ Cornered. It was his job to corner people and pry into their personal lives! “Sure thing! Did I tell you I brought those donuts?”

She still smiled, but the look in her eyes told him donuts weren’t going to save him, as she led him into the kitchen. “So, it would seem I haven’t been giving you enough recognition as a possible suitor.” She told him matter of factly, preheating the oven. “Tell me, Eros, if I could convince Zeus to retract his consent for Apollo to court Persephone, would you willingly take his place?”

“Well that depends,” Eros pondered, tying an apron around his neck, “Was Kore asked before my being offered her hand? Or am I being offered to wed her, without her knowledge that the offer even exists? I know I’m judged a lot for the whole God of Sex thing, and while I admit my fair share of promiscuity, I think it is often forgotten that I’m not specifically a sex God, well I AM, but I’m not the God of Sex- I’m the God of Sexual Love. Its not just all lust and self-serving, none of my actions ever take place without consent- to carry on without consent is contradictory to love for anyone, but yourself. It’s complicated.”

“I only asked if you wanted to marry her,” Hera shook her head, “This is strictly rhetorical, anyway.” She took on a more defeated appearance before admitting darkly, “He has so far refused to deny Apollo’s request.”

“That’s bullshit!” Eros argued.

Hera nodded, choosing the change the subject, “So how long have you two been hiding your relationship?”

“Oh uh… only a few months now…” He slid a casserole dish into the oven, moving to the sink to wash his hands, “It wasn’t really so much about it being a secret, but it wasn’t really a typical relationship… She hadn’t decided what she wanted for her future, and she didn’t want to be alone. I gave her the option to have both. I knew what she wanted, she just had to come to that realization herself… I didn’t mind waiting.”

Hera understood the past tense of his statements, “So she consented to a sexual relationship with you?”

“Only once, and only two days ago.” He verified. 

“Eros… did you… You know she is a fertility Goddess, right? And, by the nature of your deity, you are also a fertility God? Surely, you recognize another fertility deity?” She chastised in a motherly tone. 

Eros flinched, feeling like a little child under the weight of her judgmental stare, “I hadn’t noticed, no… We uh… In my defense, I had been waiting a very long time and I was very excited, and I might have forgotten to explain…”

Hera’s face literally dropped into the palm of her hand, “Is there any chance?” She growled through teeth.

“Oh look! The rolls are done, dinner is almost ready- I’m gonna set the table! Great talk, Hera! Very enlightening!”

“WRAP IT UP, YOU DAMN IDIOT!” She barked after him, sighing once he was gone from the room. “This is a mess.”

Zeus and Hebe finally made their way down the stairs, and Persephone came in from the yard. She excused herself to the bathroom, to wash the dirt off of herself, while Hebe made drinks and placed them at each person’s designated seat at the table. Zeus was usually very chatty, but the silence between him and his wife was now louder than the talking. As the group finally settled down for dinner, Persephone brightened up, “Thank you so much for having us! And for changing your family’s menu on my account- you remembered I’m a vegetarian!”

Hera looked at her apathetically, “W-well actually I kinda forgot… again. Eros made dinner.” She admitted guiltily. She definitely would have served a meat dish, over a vegetable lasagna; she hadn't even realized the dish he'd made was done so intentionally to cater to Persephone.

“You helped make it too!” Eros offered, “After all, the garden is where are the fresh vegetables came from!”

Hera was glued to observing their interactions together, like dumb teenagers crushing on each other. They did seem… cute. Persephone shot an affectionate smile towards Eros, as he offered her credit for her efforts too. “Hebe, did you have fun with Ares and Eros today?” She sipped her drink.

“Yep! And guess what brother told me? He told me he liiiiikes somebody!” Hebe teased, pleased with being entrusted with such an “adult” secret, “I’m not supposed to say who, but I’ll give you a hint- she’s a vegetarian.”

Everyone’s thought: ‘Real subtle, kid.’

“Is that so?” Hera said playfully, “Do you hear that hunny, our son is crushing on a certain Goddess. I certainly hope she isn’t already spoken for, what a shame that would be.” Eros gave her a look of betrayed disgust. Clearly, she was willing to offer Persephone up to anyone. And here he’d thought she was rooting for him!

“There’s plenty of other women, if she were, I could introduce him to a few good options.” Zeus dismissed her concerns with a smile.

“So, Artemis tells us you’ve decided you pursue a different avenue from the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, Persephone,” Hera continued, “Any particular reason?”

Persephone looked down at her plate shyly, “Oh you know about that already? I just… it didn’t feel like the right choice for me. I don’t think it’s what I wanted for myself, after all.”

“Are you hoping to marry, one day then? You know that’s sort of my specialty! You could always come to me if you had anyone in particular you were considering!”

“O-oh!” Persephone chose to be very deliberate with her words, well aware of Zeus’s presence. “I have no interest in being married at this time- maybe even never. I have other things I need to focus on.”

“I see.” Hera nodded, “What about you, Eros? How is the God of Love’s love life fairing? Your mother seems to think you’ve been very distracted from your duties lately and a couple nights ago, Ares gave me a call; he seemed very agitated with you. He seems to agree you’ve been distracted and spending a little too much time with someone else, or perhaps he's maybe just complaining because he's jealous of whoever it must be.”

“Hera!” Zeus interrupted, “That’s enough! I’ve made up my mind, if you’re going to parade houseguests about as a means of undermining me, I’ll have no part in it.” He slammed his hand down on the table. They’d argued for hours earlier in the day already. He had a lot of pent up steam he intended to blow off, going out with Poseidon that evening until she invited houseguests over for dinner. Her insubordination gave the perfect excuse for him to get angry and leave, so he could meet up with his brothers and spend time with some… less argumentative female company.

Zeus: Did you tell Hades about tonight?

Hades: Tell me what?

Poseidon: Oops! We have plans!

Hades: Not interested.

Zeus: Still not optional~!

Hades: I hate you both. What are we doing?

Poseidon: Having fun! We’re on our way to get you! 

The three brothers sat at the bar, cups empty as they waited for a refill. “Can you believe Hera!?” Zeus barked, “Actually having Persephone and Eros come over tonight, just to undermine my decision! She even used Hebe- a child! Where is my drink?!”

Hades perked up, “What decision? Is Persephone okay- she hasn’t been at work in two days?”

“She’s fine- Apollo asked to marry her, and I said yes. She’s a minor Goddess, and he’s an Olympian- he’s a good guy right?”

“Totally,” Poseidon agreed.

“I don’t see the big deal, but Hera is all mad that I didn’t ask her before I said yes, so she’s trying to bring up every other possible option to challenge my decision, like I’d choose Ares just because he’s my son- did Ares even ask me? He probably just wants to bang her, no one’s stopping him. And she seems to think Eros is a better match- I’m pretty sure he’s already fucking her. It’s not like he's asking either!”

"Maybe," Hades growled in response to his brother's gripes, "That's because other people recognize if they should be asking to marry Persephone- you aren't specifically the person to be asking. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hades squeezed the glass until it shattered, “Did you even ask Kore what SHE wanted?!”

“Who cares what she wants! Minor. Goddess.” Zeus waved his empty cup for another drink. 

Hades lifted the glass cup from his hand, placing it down on the counter gently. “What exactly gives you the right to make these huge decisions for other people, without properly giving both involved a choose? And of course she fucking matters.”

“Oh, do you still want her?” Zeus shrugged absently, “I mean he’s an Olympian, but you’re a king- and my brother. I would happily hand her over to you, if you wanted! That might even get Hera off me back! You still want a queen, yes?”

Hades picked his brother up by the collar of his shirt, “I don’t want you to pre-determine my affairs or anyone else’s for the matter.” He glowered.

“Geeze Hades, have another drink and chill out will ya? You’re killing the mood!” Poseidon tried intervening.

Zeus grabbed Hades wrist, as he continued to be suspended in air, “Release me, Hades.” He demanded.

Hades grip loosened, but his eyes stayed narrow and threatening. “Being the God of Gods does not mean you decide everybody’s fate without consideration for anyone other than yourself and those you favor.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what is means,” Zeus shrugged, straightening out his shirt, “Maybe you should go back to the Underworld- let me know if you change your mind~! C’mon Poseidon, let’s go somewhere we can actually get laid.”

Poseidon gave Hades an apologetic look, before racing after Zeus. Clearly today, he was too angry to be reasonable, opting to behave like a jackass instead.

In his study, Ares sat quietly before a chess board. One side had a black knight standing alone, the other side a white bishop and white knight piece sat. He smirked, moving a white queen and king into place. “And so, King Hades and Queen Hera take their place on the battlefield.” He then lifted a black king, putting it on the opposite side of the board- Zeus, God of Gods, on the opposing side.


	9. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving dinner, Eros and Persephone have their first real misunderstanding, and Persephone is learning relationships are more complicated than she originally thought. She seeks out Ares as a distraction from her complicated emotions, where she surprisingly finds a little solace.

Hera had apologized profusely for Zeus’s abrupt departure, taking notice of the unwavering melancholy that drifted and settled across every fiber of Persephone’s being. She had excused herself to the bathroom immediately afterwards, red eyed with rage and blurred vision with tears. When Eros had met Persephone, she was this bubbly sweet child-like innocence, and since then, she’d become the embodiment of bitter sorrow and thundering rage. Sometimes those emotions could be forced down, and snippets of that girl would return, but she was unstable, like a drifter falling through the seven layers of hell, each one driving deeper a stake of painful emotions. He’d started to help Hera clear the table, and when Persephone returned, they left shortly thereafter. 

“So…” Eros broke the silence, as the two moved through the cool night air.

“She knows everything.” Persephone concluded, “How does she know? Did you…?”

Eros brought them down to the ground, despite not having gotten to his destination yet. “Hera knew…” he faltered, “As it was happening. She knew before even me.”

Persephone cried, “I made a mistake. I should have stayed in the mortal realm with my mom.”

“Stop blaming yourself,” Eros wiped away her tears, “Please stop.” She let herself sink into his chest. Eros hoisted her up, to take her home, “When I got angry, about the Psyche stuff… I was angry like you are now, so angry it resulted in the unnecessary deaths of a lot of mortals…”

“Did it help?” Persephone looked up at him from his arms.

He shook his head, “Jeez I don’t know Perse, but I know I overreacted and-“

“So, you think I’m overreacting.” 

He flinched. Wrong words. “No, I just don’t want you to do anything you’re going to regret.”

She fell silent. He fell silent. She dwelled on the uneasy feeling that that initial feeling of love and support she’d felt not so long ago seemed to be wearing away, leaving hurt and mistrust in its wake. That innocent and easy aloofness he immersed her in thinned with misunderstands and fear. Love persisted, safety and security persisted… But those feelings that rushed through her veins and made her feel a pure bliss that numbed all outside insecurities seemed to wane. Eros grimaced, as though capable of feeling her internal struggle with emotional connection to him. It doesn’t stay easy. ‘But it’s worth it…’ He thought sadly. “Sleep over?” He asked with a yawn, “I haven’t gotten any sleep…”

She snuggled into him, “Okay.”

Eros fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as he hit the bed. Persephone combed her fingers through his hair, admiring his sweet, sleeping expression, dipping forwards to kiss his cheek, before leaving the room to seek out Ares. “Rough day, firecracker?”

“The worst.” She sank beside him. She glanced at the chess board on the desk, that hadn’t been there before. “Play with me?”

“I only play when wages are made.” He taunted.

Persephone was confident enough to accept that challenge, “What are the stakes?” His eyes sparked with perversion, but before he could make his suggestion, she proceeded, “Not that. A kiss. That’s it.”

“So, you know you’re going to lose.” He taunted, “Alright. Deal. And for you?”

“You’ll answer some of my questions.”

“Such as?” He started setting up the board.

“You’ll know when you lose.”

He found the competitive Persephone even more attractive, albeit her confidence would be her downfall. They stared at the board long and hard, each intentional move well contemplated and thought out. Persephone felt a bead of sweat on her forehead, recognizing this game was taking far more time than the one she’d beaten Hades in. He was impressed, she was fairly good at chess- unexpected. 

“You gonna make a move or just forfeit?” He grew impatient, after a long while of her staring at the board. She nervously shifted a piece, and in one smooth motion he moved his own, “Check mate.”

“But I beat Hades!” She argued.

He laughed at her, “Sweet Bringer of Death,” he mocked, “He’s not a war strategist.”

Her arms crossed her chest as she pouted- she didn’t anticipate behind that curly dumb face was any sign of intelligence. Ares’s hands gripped the arms of the chair she sat in, trapping her in the mist from his warm breath, “About our deal…” His finger lifted her chin to meet his gaze- there was an unfamiliar depth in his eyes, chaotic and hungry- but tired. She’d kissed him once before, but at this moment in time he oozed with desire and confidence he lacked at that time. Perhaps because at that point he was playing a role, and now was able to be himself. His lips pressed into hers, interlocking them into a savage moment of passion. His hands gripped her hair, greedily savoring every moment, and without meaning to her eyes slid closed, and her mouth open, inviting him to deepen the kiss- and that greedy desire wasted no time at taking it. Her heart surged in her chest, this guilty animal awakened inside of her, digging through his hair and pulling him in. She could feel that burning sensation in her groin, opting to ignore it and savor this long, enticing moment. Finally, they both pulled away, faces red and hot. Ares breathed deep, before moving in for another, but she stopped him. “One kiss was the deal.”

He growled, “Bullshit. You don’t want to stop either.”

“If I didn’t want to stop, I wouldn’t have.” She lifted his hands off of the chair, holding them both in hers, innocently. They were much bigger, rough and calloused- different from Eros’s soft, gentle hands. She felt guilty comparing the two. “I should go to bed.”

Ares was cleaning up the board, replacing the pieces that were originally there, back in their places. “Did you ask him?”

“Eros? Ask him about what?”

“If your decision was actually your own.” Ares didn’t honestly know himself, but if he was able to persuade her towards him, he knew he’d have taken the opportunity already. What would prevent Eros from doing the same?

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He told me in was against the rules.”

“And you accepted that as an answer?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just seems to me like a bit of a deflection.”

“Oh.” She thought about it longer… He never did outright answer the question, did he? Damn Ares for consistently burying these seeds of doubt, she was growing agitated with the interference. He liked that frustration though, didn’t he? He was probably egging it on right now, just to get a rouse out of her. “What’s it even matter to you?! Even if he is, it’s not like you’re any better!”

Ares stared, a pleased little smile on his face, as he got in hers, “I never lied or tried to hide my attempted persuasions- everything I make you feel, are just things you already feel, but are trying not to. But why, little Bringer of Death? Why do you keep denying yourself the right to feel angry? What did Apollo do to make you so hellbent on war? I’m sure you’re justified- so what was it?”

Her red eyes stared him down with burning lust and hatred, “Stay out of it, Ares.” She warned.

“You came to me,” he patted her head, “I’m only trying to help, if you’d just let me.”

“How does pissing me off help anything?!” She barked, balling her fists.

“There’s peace in the aftermath of that anger. Righting the wrongs made against you- what sweeter way to find resolution than retribution? Whatever the fuck he took from you- take it back. It’s fucking yours- why is that so bad?” Ares stroked her hair, with this rough affectionate touch, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Make him fear you, Bringer of Death.” She grasped his face, desperately, pulling his lips back into hers, passion in permission to act with wrath. Apollo would rue the day his eyes first fell upon her. Ares hands traced across her back, bathing in her indignant enthusiasm. They pulled back breathlessly, staring each other in the eyes. “I thought you said just one kiss.”

“Don’t provoke me, Ares.” She cautioned, “It’s the last one you’ll ever get.”

His fingers twirled in her hair, completely unphased by her attempted intimidation, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Goodnight, Ares.” She left the office, maddened by confusion and desire, and ridden with guilt. She couldn’t let herself feel that way for Ares- it would crush Eros if he found out what she’d done. ‘Draw the line between pleasure and business.’ She instructed herself.

She snuck back into the room, silently creeping in the bed beside Eros, squirming her way into his arms, and cuddling against his chest. He instinctually hugged her warm body into his, his gentle paced breathing a lullaby soothing her angry mind, as she sank into him. She desperately wanted to wake him, and find escape in the pleasure he offered, but she chased the dirty nagging thoughts away, disgusted in herself for allowing Ares to turn her on and wind her up with rage, so she could return to Eros pleading for him to give her a release from that anger that hurt her from the inside out. He didn’t deserve to be used like that. He was nothing but loving, supportive and kind to her. She was a vessel of the worst emotions pooled together into a stew of misery. She almost missed sharing the misery with Hades- at least he was familiar with the feeling. 

‘Hades!’ How could she have forgotten again, as she quickly fumbled for her phone to set an alarm. No way was she missing work for a third day in a row. She placed it on the bedside table, before allowing her restless thoughts to ease themselves into silence, and finally drifting off to sleep. The dreadful day was finally put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly I did a thing... :C I love Eros too... Poor Cupid <3  
> But I mean... Ares too <3


	10. Not Married Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo goes to Eros's searching for Persephone which isn't taken too kindly by Ares. Ares takes Persephone to work, laying out the groundwork of how they intend on bringing down Apollo.

The alarm noisily playing an annoying little tune, Eros reaching over and clicking the button on the side of her phone to turn it off. “Get up, lazy…” He yawned rolling over and playfully pushing her side, pulling the blankets over himself, leaving her out in the cold. 

She pulled the blankets back over herself, “Nooooo, too early…” She complained sleepily.

He rolled over poking her nose, “You’re gonna be late, you’ve already missed two days. Hades is gonna start asking questions.”

“After your dismissive text and ignoring his message the other night, he’s already gonna be asking questions.” She fussed, burying her head under the blanket, “Five more minutes- cuddle with me.”

Eros slipped beneath the blankets, meeting her in the little cave of warmth, “Well if you have a little extra time before work, we could…” He moved his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue past her lips, playfully. He pulled away looking at her cute, sleepy half lidded smile, her arms reaching up around his neck and bringing him back into her, stealing much-needed morning kisses. He sat up, pulling her into his lap, her legs sinking to either side of his thighs. 

“I shouldn’t, but…” She checked her phone for the time, placing it back down, “I think I can fit you in.”

Eros delighted in her unintentionally dirty suggestion, his stiffness pressed up against her backside, pleading for its release. She pulled the nightgown off, the silky-smooth fabric gliding up, exposing every curve in the morning sunshine, offering itself like tantalizing nourishment for his hungry eyes to gaze upon. She lifted her weight off him, just enough for him to pull his bottoms loose, and free his yearning manhood from its cage. She ducked down, once again lips locked with his lips, his hands traveling down her body, impatient to find there way inside her, and feel her heat and moist desire. She moaned against his lips as they swirled against her clit, and rubbed the growing slickness across the opening, making entry more inviting. Her hands entangled his, pressing them down at both sides of his head, deepening the kiss, and hoisting her hips high enough, she hovered over the tip of him, slowly sinking back down again, entrapping him, the tight muscles squeezing around his length until she reached the bottom. Another gasp, as he filled her completely, his hands squirming free of hers, and finding their place on her hips, as he laid back, her little body on top of his thick demanding cock, he lifted her up and brought her back down rhythmically, feeling her wetness drip down him, and ooze between the creases of his thighs. After a few moments of providing an example for her to follow, he took his hands off her sides, “You do it.”

She flushed, nodding, and obediently followed his directions, placing her hands on his abdomen, for leverage to lift her body, she started riding him, moaning before he pulled her back down on him, silencing her moans with his kisses, as she kept rocking her hips back and forth on top. Her walls spasmed and clenched at him, gasping as she pulled away from him, wanting to reposition herself to allow a deeper penetration. She reached her arms behind her, using his legs to stabilize herself, as she jumped up and down on top of him with more and more impatience and necessity. Her large, round breasts bounced with each movement, his hands finding their way up her body, and wrapped around them, curling his fingers playfully around the nipples, gently pinching as the stiffened in his hold. Her movements grew slower with exhaustion, and Eros grabbed hold of her hips, keeping her still as he started pounding her from beneath. His breathing getting hoarse, feeling that final tight spasm and splash of moisture cascading over his member, hurriedly lifting her off of him with a mild panic, his load covering her thighs and stomach in milky ecstasy. “Ah, shit...” He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. 

Persephone looked down at the puddle of mixed sexual secretions, confused, “What’s wrong, did I mess up?”

Eros smiled up at her, still breathing quickly, “No, I did! I’m sorry!” He sat up to kiss her quickly, “You were amazing!” 

“Then what is it?” Persephone kissed him back.

“We’ll talk about it after work. You should probably get ready…” Eros gave a final kiss, before lifting her off of him and standing up, ‘I don’t know if I pulled out in time… Fuck.’ 

Eros pulled his pants on, making his way to the kitchen for breakfast. “Where’s Persey?” The familiar voice questioned from the living room. “I’m taking her home.” The man stared Eros down, pouring control and desire into the room.

“Apollo, get out of my house.” Eros answered matter-of-factly, “You’re a mess- you know that right? She has work today, if whatever it is needs to be addressed that direly, perhaps take it up with the King of the Underworld, and see if the matter is so pressing it should effect his employees’ during business hours.”

“My wife won’t be working with Hades any longer- it’s not a safe place for her to be.” Apollo answered, he was about to call out for her, but his eyes widened and then clenched shut in pain, finding himself abruptly impaled with a spear.

“You are the dumbest fucking Olympian I have ever fucking met.” Ares glowered, retracting the spear from Apollo’s body, “Did you really think it was a good idea to break into my fucking house?” Apollo choked and started coughing, blood splattering onto Ares. 

Eros shrugged, filling a bowl with Barley Mother cereal and milk, “Morning dad.” 

Apollo’s eyes burned yellow rage, reaching for Are’s spear and holding it in his hands, “How dare you…” He growled.

“If you want so see Persephone again, I advise you get the fuck out of my house before my children get up and find your sorry ass in our home. She’ll be back at your sister’s tonight.” Ares grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tight until his grip loosened, and threw his hand from it. “Don’t touch my shit.”

“If she’s not there, I’ll be back.”

“She’ll be there.” Ares promised. They were both Olympians, and there was a certain level of mutual respect shared between the two. “So, go use your fancy little medicine and go fix your boo-boos somewhere else.” 

The door slammed behind Apollo, as Persephone came out of Eros’s bedroom, dressed for work and brushing her hair. She stared at Ares, spear in hand, blood splattered, and watched as the golden car sped away out the window. Her heart froze, the comb falling onto the floor. “Apollo was here?”

“Don’t worry, dad stabbed him.” Eros lifted the bowl up, sipping down the milk. “This would be better with marshmallows… Do you want me to take you to work?”

“I’ll take her today…” Ares retorted.

Eros raised an eyebrow, “What are you up to?”

“Eros, it’ll be fine. Ares can take me…” Persephone sat next to him, tilting her head, with a smile, “Share the cereal.” She finished her bowl, feeling Eros’s suspicious eyes on her. He anticipated her to be more nervous, rather than sitting here eating cereal with him, yet she seemed calm now. “You’re right… It would be better with marshmallows- I’ll have to tell my mom.” She finally spared him a look, those red eyes so sure of themselves. She kissed him, before leaving with Ares. Eros sat in bewilderment.

Persephone finally let a breath out, once outside and free of Eros’s watchful eye. She knew he didn’t approve of her intentions- she knew he was suspicious of what her and Ares had in mind for Apollo. She finally let the façade of strength wash away, looking at Ares nervously through the corner of her eye, she reached for his hand. She wanted to punch the stupid smirk off his face the moment her hand touched his. “Wimp.” She heard him taunt. 

“You have to go home today.” He finally told her sternly, “Apollo’s going to be waiting for you. I gave him my word you would be there.”

“Why would you do that?” She squeezed his hand.

Ares ruffled her hair, “So you don’t lose another game of chess, with higher stakes. I’m your gambling partner after all… Plan your wedding with him. Let him think he’s won you. Don’t give him any reason to put up his guard, Persephone.”

She seemed to understand, “So my wedding day?”

“Mhm.” Ares confirmed, “It is still your will for war, yes? Although I have to admit, when this is all over, I’m going to miss our late night visits together.”

She shoved his arm, as they stepped off the train, into the underworld. “Don’t be a pervert.”

“I’ll stop, when you stop denying you want me.”

“Eros makes me happy.” Persephone retorted, “Besides you have Aphrodite.”

Ares shrugged, “She’s married to Hephaestus.”

“S-she is?” Persephone looked at him apprehensively, “I had no idea! So, you’re not married?”

“Nope. Interested now?” They stood outside the office building, looming in the dark underworld.

“Thank you very much, for escorting me to work. I’ll see you later!”

She walked into the building pressing the button on the elevator, “Rough two days, huh? Been awhile since I spent a solid two days fucking Hades…” 

“Are you still jealous, Minthe, even knowing I’ve moved on? It’s really not a good look on you.” The doors closed on the red eyed goddess. She walked over to her computer, getting straight to work. 

“Persephone, could I see you in my office?” Hades asked, in a very professional tone.

She stood, pushing her chair in, “Am I in trouble?”

“If you were in any, would you tell me?” Hades looked at her seriously, “I know we stopped… whatever we were doing, but I still care about you. And I’ll still help you if you need me.”

Persephone watched him carefully, “I know that. I’m sorry about my rude text.”

“I’m sorry about my rude brother.” Hades retorted.

“So, you know about that…” She sighed, defeated. “It’s okay. I’m kind of looking forwards to my wedding day! It’s been a long time coming…”

Hades flinched, not expecting her to be so okay with the idea. If her and Apollo were both fine with the arrangement, why would Zeus and Hera have fought over it? “I don’t understand.”

She looked at him sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes like butterflies, emanating an unfamiliar confidence, “Hades, will you be attending?”

“If I’m invited.” He answered nervously, truly not interested in attending such an event, but willing to swallow his pride, and copious amounts of alcohol, if she wanted him to be there.

“Why wouldn’t you be? You’re important to me.” It went quiet between the two, “Is there anything else?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine now, thank you. If that’s all, I have a lot of work to catch up on…”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“See ya around.”

The rest of the day passed no different from any other workday. It ended, she turned her computer off, and pulled her jacket on, taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what she had to do that evening. ‘Keep it together Persephone.’ She reminded herself, stepping onto the train, and making her way home.

Outside the home, Apollo leaned against his car. “What the fuck, Perse!” He started walking towards her, “My sister won’t let me in the house- what did you say to her!?”

She flinched, building up the strength to face him, “She won’t? I have no idea; I think she’s just mad you didn’t get my proper permission before going to Zeus. You really should have. If she won’t let you in we can talk out here though.”

Apollo seemed taken aback by her abrupt change in attitude, “O-oh yeah, cool. Hermes is working for Hades tonight if you want to…”

“We should wait until our wedding day for that.” Persephone answered quickly, “That’s okay with you, isn’t it?”

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t really get the point, since we already have…”

“Well… We shouldn’t have done it like that, before we were even married- I want to do it right.”

Apollo leaned back against the car, “We’ll see if you can resist me that long.”

She started feeling her nerves unwinding. “Maybe we should make it soon, then. So we don’t have to wait too long.”

He looked at her surprised, “You didn’t want to marry me at all a couple days, and now suddenly you want to rush it?”

“Well… It’s hard, you’re really important… and an Olympian, and I’m just a stupid village girl, and it’s really overwhelming. I don’t know if I’m a suitable wife for someone such as yourself, but if Zeus thinks so…” She pursed her lips, in contemplation. 

“I get it… Sorry, I should have been more understanding.” Apollo confessed, “I knew you’d come around. One week then- can you have everything arranged in a week? Is that enough time?”

“A week?” She thought, “That’s awfully fast, but… Alright in a week.”

“I guess then… Good night?”

“Yeah…” She looked at the ground, feeling his warm body turn to press hers against the car, his lips meeting hers. She shivered, as he pulled away. “G-goodnight!” 

She rushed into the house, away from him, slamming the door closed and pressing her body against it, breathing in a panic, and sinking to the ground, burying her head in her hands. ‘It’s almost over…’ She tried to remind herself.

Artemis rushed over to her, “Persephone! I’m so sorry, I tried to get him to leave, but he refused. I wouldn’t let him in the house, so he just sat out there waiting for you- I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

She looked up at her through teary eyes, “Yeah… I’m fine, I needed to talk to him too.”

“Oh.”


	11. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eros isn't impressed, knowing Persephone is working with his father to turn her wedding day into a war, he begrudgingly joins her wedding dress shopping, where she calls him out on using his powers against her. Angry, hurt, confused and yearning to make a decision over her own body for once, she escapes to Ares once again and mistakes are made. Ares uses Eros's guilt to leverage against him.

Without sex on the table, Persephone found herself strangely free of Apollo’s nuisances; he intended for her to plan the ceremony and party and kept his distance otherwise. Things could stay feeling normal, at least for the week… what normal would be considered afterwards was unpredictable. 

Eros stared at her in the bridal shop, unimpressed, “You know normally I’d be delighted to be helping you plan your wedding…”

“I’m not really going to marry him, Eros, calm down.” She stepped out of the dressing room, a skin-tight blood red dress clinging to every curve, lace running down the arms, a deep v neck hemmed with lacey flowers.

He looked at her in the breathtaking dress, squirming a little uneasily, “I’ve taught you so well though. It’s like I picked it myself!”

“Does it look powerful?” She questioned, “I know I’m just the Goddess of Spring, and how powerful can I possibly be, but…”

“You look plenty powerful, regardless.” Eros complimented.

She glared at him, “You think I look like a cute little pastry.”

“Cinnamon rolls have a lot of carbs, which is frankly quite terrifying.” She came out of the dressing room after changing out of the dress, and he tailed her, “What is your plan for this not really wedding? It has to do with my father doesn’t it?”

She spun around to face him, “Eros, you know I love you, right?”

“What if I just shot Apollo and the nymph he was seeing with my arrows, and then maybe he’ll leave you alone?” He offered.

“Do you think, even with your influence, Apollo could love someone properly? Or are you damning that poor nymph to being hurt too, just to spare me?” She asked apprehensively, “You told me to do what I thought was best with what I had. I’m trying to do that.”

Eros hung his head, “I just don’t understand why you have to let my dad have that kind of influence on you. He’s just using his powers to drag this wrathful side out of you, and you don’t even seem to care.”

“At least I know he’s doing it!” She spat, her accusation visible stinging him.

“Persephone I…” He hung his head apologetically.

Tears welled in her eyes as she finally had the confirmation she’d needed all this time, “Y-you did, didn’t you? All this time…” Her bodied began to glow a pure white light, dissipating into butterflies, suddenly gone before him.

The little pink butterfly fluttered clumsily, as if it were drunk, blowing in through the open window. He held up a finger, she perched upon it; the red mask around his eyes narrowed as he studied the strange creature resting on the edge of her fingertip, “This is a pathetic form for you to take- some bringer of death you are.” Ares rolled his eyes as the butterfly suddenly morphed into the little pink Goddess, curled up in his lap, tears streaming down her face as she buried herself into his chest.   
His arms instinctively wrapped around her little naked body, “Pathetic form for a pathetic creature…” He huffed at the mysterious Goddess in his arms.

All this time he’d been boiling her anger, scheming wars she was calling for, waiting to see exactly what kind of inner wrath turned Kore into a Bringer of Death, and here sat this weak little blubbering butterfly, curled in his lap like a child. He stared at her weakness, with great disappoint. “Get out of here if you’re going to act like a child, Kore.”

She looked up at him hurt, “W-what?”

“You’re not fit for war. Just marry Apollo and get it over with. You don’t get your way by being weak. If you thought you were going to come in here and cry to me, and I’d give you any level of solace you’re wrong.” His words stung.

“I don’t want to be weak!” She growled through bloodshot eyes, the tears still rolling as her balled up fists pounded on his chest, angry for saying such cruel things, 

“Why would you have helped me, if you thought I was so weak?! Why have you been toying with me?! Why does everyone just toy with me?! Even Eros…”

“Because you’ve let us fuck with you.” Ares answered, “So you found out he lied to you, and you what? Turned into a butterfly and ran away?”

“I don’t want to run away!” She leapt off his lap, glaring him down angrily, her long hair frazzled, thorns arising from the mess.

“Then stop running. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop crying and being sad and weak. Stand your ground and react- you have a sense of wrath so use it, damn it! Get pissed!”

“I AM PISSED!” She screamed, launching herself at him, knocking him down onto the couch behind him. Her hands buried into his back, digging into the strong muscles, leaving trails behind them. 

His eyes slid closed, his kiss rough, laced with need and desire. His hands wasted no time navigating her body, squeezing her bottom roughly, rubbing his hands down her hips and thighs. She straddled his lap, completely unclothed, hungrily lapping every bit of passion spilling from his lips. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip- she answered by biting his back. His voracious mouth trailed kissing bites down her neck, starving for more of her affections, as she turned to the side, her legs draped across his lap, lying back into the couch. His hands invited themselves to navigate her folds, while his mouth trailed back up her stomach, his tongue trailing along the surface, seeking to devour this Goddess offering herself to him. 

He left her with an entirely new feeling; his dominating strength and harshness dictating her every move and awakening an animal inside of her more savage than she’d felt in an encounter before, desperate for control to make her own decisions on who to be with, and how to be with them. This creature could not simply be repressed or tamed- any hesitation she had in fulfilling her desire to feel him would not have a chance up against this beast, who tore at the flesh of his shoulders, as his teeth stank into the divot of her neck. What she’d normally have recognized as pain, her body seemed to be interpreting as an intense and unfamiliar pleasure, numbing that sadness and self-pity, warping it into something raw and empowering. Her breathing turned fast, and longing, as his fingers pushed inside of her, repeatedly entering and existing. 

His free hand held her face, kissing her deeply again, his throbbing manhood demanding the opportunity to lavish in her sweet fragrant gardens, a beast seeking to be soothed in its torment. His hand, sticky and wet in her secretions, pulled away at his pants, revealing himself in his stark-naked glory. Her hands traced over his chest, riddled with scars from the multitudes of war he’d fought, settling on a particular one on his abdomen, from when she’d found him impaled on a tree. What about this crass, uncouth man was she so attracted to, she wondered, feeling his rubbing against her slit, pushing his way through, and forcing himself pass any resistance her tightness presented before him; she winced, throwing her head back as the entire length plunged deep inside of her, receding and pushing in with a harshness that resumed the conversion of pain into pleasure, an aching building up inside her pleading for his services. Her hips raised, begging for more of him, as the entire surface of her skin began to burn. He placed her legs over his shoulders, and elevated her hips off the couch, pushing himself deep and hard inside of her, her breasts wildly swaying with each time he pounded inside of her- she was loud and craving her release, her moans sending him on a savage rampage to meet her expectations, until finally her inner walls squeezed his cock hard, and dripped with liquid. He pulled out of her, his tongue reaching inside to taste her sweet aromatic completion, sipping on her like sweet floral tea. He breathed heavily, pulling away from her, and easing her back down onto the couch, his body towering over her shaking weak figure, his hardness yet to finish.

She reached her hand up, feeling the hot, sticky fluid coating his member, working her hands up and down on him, until she felt it spasm under her grip, steaming milky liquid splashing across her chest. They both sank into the couch, breathing heavily, skin flush with heat and sweat, completely satisfied. Persephone curled into a guilt-ridden ball or self-loathing, hugging her knees to his chest.

“Still pissed?” He huffed.

“Only at myself.” She declared.

Ares sighed pulling his pants back on, “Yeah. I get that.” Aphrodite was going to murder them both is she found out the act they just carried out, in her very home none the less. The devilish grin returned, “Maybe we don’t mention this to anyone, until after we settle things with Apollo.”

“Eros was right… You’re the worst.”

“Was I though? Was I?” He asked pompously. 

“Absolutely.” She pulled herself up, “Ares… I don’t have any clothes…”

“Just turn back into that stupid little butterfly…” He suggested.

“I can’t. I don’t even know how I did that… Or why I came here.” She admitted pathetically.

Ares sighed, rubbing the back of his head, leaving the room and coming back with a towel for her, “Here, just go back to Eros’s room and take a shower, he isn’t home yet, I checked.” He stared at her bare figure one last time before it was wrapped up in the towel. “I hope we’ll do this again soon~!”

“I hope I can find a way to live with myself for doing it once.” 

“You hurt me, Bringer of Death. Do you dread me so much?”

“I wish I could.” She stood on his feet, pulling his head down so she could kiss his forehead, “No more.” 

She walked away from him, and he could hear the faucet turning on. He sat at the desk in front of the chess board, pissed at the world, and pissed with her for abandoning him just when he had her. “I didn’t need your sadness.” He growled, his fists clenched in despaired rejection. He heard Eros come in through the front door, and to some small extent, he felt a bit of guilt himself. He stood up, walking into the kitchen.

“So, I was right, huh?” Ares called to him, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “You broke the rules for her?”

Eros looked up at him, “Of course she’s already told you. It’s not like I shot her with an arrow or anything…” He pulled out a chair, plopping himself down.

Ares sat at the table across from him, “You could make it up to her…”

“How? She’s never going to trust me again- she’s not even going to trust herself again. She has no idea it WAS her own desire… I just helped her come to a resolve that she would have gotten to all on her own, a little sooner.” Eros’s somberness explained. “The smallest amount of persuasion.”

“Isn’t that what you are always criticizing me for doing?” He laughed at the hypocritical notion. “Bringing out the repressed feelings someone is already experiencing?”

“I was doing it to help her heal. She needed it, or she’d never have been able to trust sex and fully recover from being raped… I was just helping. She was happy… She was healing…” 

Ares eyes glowed, “She hadn’t actually told me what he’d done. And for the record, what I was doing was helping her too. All the same.”

“Then I’ve betrayed that trust again. I’m really on a roll lately. What is this? What are we doing here? We don’t do father son talks. Why are you doing this right now?”

“I like Persephone- if you’re all fucked up like this when your mom gets home, she’s done for. So figure it the fuck out.”

“What did you mean when you said I could make it up to her?” Eros gave in.

Ares nodded his head, motioning to the study. They stood, and Eros followed him in. “Her wedding day.” He sat down before the chessboard, “The ceremony traditionally would be held in Olympus- there’s no avoiding that. Apollo has Zeus protecting him, but the day you and her went to Hera’s, Hades became enraged. I take it Zeus was fighting with Hera- because Hera,” he motioned to the Queen chess piece on white side of a board, “Isn’t onboard with the forced marriage, and he went out with his brothers’ that night to unload.” He motioned to the King piece, representing Hades. “He’s clearly not okay with her being forcibly married and when the truth surfaces at the ceremony, he’s going to side with Persephone. Demeter will be at the ceremony… Your mother is going to be pissed, because clearly her being with Apollo would leave you heartbroken… It’s going to involve a lot of turmoil. That can’t happen here in Olympus. If the collateral damage takes place in the mortal realm, we can easily mediate the aftermath… That’s why I need you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I KNOW I did a bad thing here. Trust me, I'm feeling the guilt. This story is coming to a peak soon- her big day is just around the corner~!


	12. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day finally comes, and the world is set on fire. Persephone's wrathful act gives her the much sought after resolution.

Eros straightened up the baby blue jacket, sighing. Persephone wouldn’t have the opportunity to be at his side for the rest of event. Ares was dressed in fine general’s clothes, his curly golden hair peaking out of his cap, leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed, as if he were there sleeping while sitting up. Aphrodite sat beside him, in clear discontent. Hermes, serving as the best man, and Artemis serving as the maid of honor, ushered in the guests, helping them get seated before the ceremony, as a quiet lyre plucked melancholy tunes. 

Eros was perched on top of the reception hall. He took notice to Hera and Zeus, sitting on opposite sides- her on the bride’s side, him on the groom’s. Hades sat beside Hera. He skimmed the crowd for Demeter, who he couldn’t believe wasn’t present. Little did he know, in accordance with Persephone’s request, Hermes had literally just delivered her invitation, on his way to the ceremony himself. 

The ceremony was starting, as the chatter slowly, quieted; Hera stood up, leaving Hades side to stand at the center of the alter, Artemis and Hermes at either side of her and Apollo in front of Hermes. The lyre played a sad song, as Persephone, in her breathtaking non-traditional red dress stepped into the aisle, flowing with mesmerizing grace, captivating the audience’s eyes. Those aware of the circumstances leading up to this event could feel the knot tightening. 

Hera’s enraged expression couldn’t be lifted from her husband, as she said each ceremonious word, until they reached the vows. Apollo spoke of being an Olympian in love with a minor deity, and that he would command for her to be given the respect an Olympian’s wife deserves, and when she spoke, the whites of her eyes bled into red, lifting a hand to trace his jawline, “Apollo is a man of many titles- God of the Sun, of medicine, music and poetry; he’s a skilled archer, an Olympian, with an ego to match those great talents; but to me, he holds a very dear title, one that has effecting my life irreversibly- my rapist.” Apollo glared her down as she spoke, disgusted and enraged in the utterances she spoke.

Eros’s blue coat fell from his shoulders, exposing the armor underneath, as his magnificent wings holding him above the ceremony, the audience unaware, distracted by the confession held before them. He drew the arrow, taking aim, his breath perfectly in sync, smooth and controlled.

“You ungrateful-,” Apollo hesitated to grab her by the throat, knowing the audience was watching his actions and not wanting to validate her claims. In that instant, an arrow pierced through his heart, with a great power launching him down into the mortal realm. 

Zeus stood up enraged, “What the FUCK!?” He looked to the figure who took aim, the pink armored man’s face hidden beneath the helmet. 

Lightning flashed, illuminating the threat of an attack against Eros, Aphrodite swiftly maneuvering from her seat, a thin blade at Zeus’s throat, “I thought we worked this out.” She hissed, “Strike my child, Zeus, and you will regret it.”

Eros dove down towards the altar, Persephone clung to his back as they descended into the mortal realm. Apollo leaked the golden liquid from his wound, standing in a barren wasted field of dead vegetation. He drew his arrow, seeing the helmed warrior moving in on him, Persephone in tow. As the arrow glided threw the air, another one intercepted it, splitting it in half, and it dropped to the ground. He reared his head, finding his twin sister, bow in hand, calmly approaching them. “Artemis!? You don’t believe this shit too, do you?!”

Silent tears rolled down her face, drawing the next arrow, and taking aim, “All the signs where there, and I blindly ignored them. You stole her virginity away, against her will, one room over from me. You came around continuously to taunt her, and then you force her into marriage? You betrayed me!” The arrow glided towards him. 

The heaven’s opened up, as a roar of thunder raged, and lightning crashing down towards them, intercepted by Ares’ shield before it could crash into Eros and Persephone. “Come fight me like a real God, swan boy!” Ares taunted, but as the enraged defied God of Gods leapt to take on his challenger, his feet landed, and sank, falling through the ground of the mortal realm, and crashing into the depths of the underworld. The ground closed, a pulsating energy shaking the earth, crashing and breaking the mountains, rocks rolling and tumbling. 

The enraged Apollo glowered, the sun beating a burning heat, scorching the mortals down below; at least the ones who’d not been crushed beneath the weight of the rocks; they fled for cover from the burning rage.

Winged monsters approached the barren field, deep blue and angry, barging in like angry waves. “Persephone, we’ve found you,” they sang, “Your mother was worried sick by such an alarming message.” The sirens encircled her and Eros, planning to bring her back to her mother, when she stood free of him. 

“She missed my wedding.” Persephone answered their calls. “Step aside, I have unfinished business.”

The winged sirens were leashed in place, by vines wrapping around their throats and holding them down. She moved through them, reminiscent of her earlier bride’s descent down the aisle, face to face with Apollo, whose arrow shifted its aim at her. Artemis, unwavering, held her aim. As Persephone passed him, Ares kneeled in respect, watching her actions carefully.

He hadn’t felt the ivy running along his legs, intertwining and keeping his feet rooted into place at first- he released the arrow the instant he felt the creeping up his legs, quickly drawing another. The arrow pierced her chest, but she didn’t hesitate- her approach still neared with each unwavering step.

The vines were wrapping around his torso, as another arrow pierced her abdomen, seemingly ineffective, as she continued nearer, ivy curling down his arms, a final arrow quickly drawn and shot clumsily as the vines ensnared his neck and head. This one shot through her arm. Leaves burst from the vines, fine stinging hairs sinking into his flesh, instantly burning his skin as the toxins bled into him. “Have you heard of stinging nettle?” Persephone asked the entrapped man, grabbing hold of the arrow in her arm, and wincing as she pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. “If it touches the skin, it causes a severe reaction, but, if cooked it’s perfectly safe to eat. I learned about this particular plant on an expedition with my mother last summer.”

She pried the bow and arrow from his hands, discarding them and gently brushing his face, “Dear husband to be, I’ve missed you- marrying today and I haven’t seen you all week. I was hoping to take a little time to get to know each other, before committing to each other for all eternity. I thought maybe we could delay the wedding a little longer, so I could have the opportunity to share some of my interests with you. You speak so often of yourself, I hardly have any room to get a word in.”

“Persephone, release me at once.” He demanded.

“Eros recently got me a new botanical book,” she ignored him, “It’s about toxic plants, and I was sitting in the coffee shop with him not too long ago, reading about this particular tree- I’ve never seen one, but I’m very interested in it.” His feet were crushed beneath a far less malleable plant life, coated in hard bark, and crawling up his legs, wrapping around them and crushing them in its grip. “It’s not a particularly impressive tree- and very toxic. I think it really personifies you- don’t you think?” The field had burst into life around them, poison oak and ivy flourishing where once fields of wheat had grown. Apollo winced, the crushing pain pressing into him, helplessly. “The fruit this tree bears are extremely poisonous- so much so the mortals will sometimes refer to it as ‘little apple of death.’” The encasing branches curled around his still outstretched arm, branching out leaves, tiny green balls of fruit blossoming. All but his face was fully encased in the trunk of the still growing tree, “Funny how you are now destined to become what you had stolen- a forbidden fruit. You’ll be hidden away in this toxic forest, and should anyone who loves you enough to bare the pain of reaching you, and emboldened enough to take a taste of what you have to offer them, they surely are destined to die by the apple that plays innocent, but kills.” His face was engulfed in the bark of the tree, finally.

The world was on fire, the mountains unstable and crashing rocks down around them, and widespread famine crashed into the mortals’ lives. Toxic spores rose into the air, and drifted on the wind, from the poisonous forest that had only just now come into existence, afflicting nearby mortals, warning the survivors to leave this place in forever solitude. 

Ares rose from his knee, proudly, “And so you are fit for war, after all, Bringer of Death.” He complimented, placing his hand on her shoulder, the other one gripping the arrow in her abdomen; Eros looked away, as Ares pulled it free, then the other. “Look who else heals quickly- fertility goddess.” She looked at the fully healed wounds, disappointed the dress was torn. She’d liked it quite a bit. She then glanced over at the sirens, as they were freed from the vine’s entanglement, “I won’t being going back with you, but please tell my mother I’m safe and that I did not take his shit.” 

She wanted so badly to cry, cry relieved he would never bother her again, cry because she still hurt, cry because it seemed like the only logical thing to do in the moment. But she withheld. ‘Don’t let him see you cry…’ She turned towards Eros, putting her arms around his neck, “Can we go home now? Please?” He nodded solemnly, lifting her off the ground as her hands traveled to pull him in for a kiss. Ascending back towards Olympus, she looked down below at the tree and the poisonous forest… Artemis was gone. She laid her head against Eros, letting the exhaustion sink in and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Poseidon and Hera knocked on Hades door, repeatedly, the sound of screaming and crashing inside, until they finally just let themselves in. Zeus thrust a thunderbolt at Hades, blocked by the two pronged fork in Hades hand. Hades was pitch black, constellations painted across his skin, as his brothers’ glowing golden eyes challenged him. Poseidon rubbed the back of his head, “One party, kids; I let you go to ONE party without me, and Hera has to come get me because the two of you can’t play nice.”

Hades and Zeus looked up at them agitated, “Stay out of it.” They barked in unison.

“Ooo, feisty~! I’d love to stay out of it, but I need Zeus to pack his things and go home.” He shrugged, “While you guys were down here goofing off, the whole mortal realm was set on fire, there’s toxic spores clouding the air, the fields are dried up- so if someone who can manifest a fucking storm could come up and help me with this rain, before Hades has an even bigger influx than he already does… That would just be dandy.”

The battling brothers faced him, dumbfounded, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Hera sighed, “Maybe if you’d listened to me in the beginning, we wouldn’t have this big mess to clean up.”

Zeus scowled, “Maybe if I wasn’t fucking defied, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Maybe if you were a King worthy of respect, you wouldn’t be defied.” Hera spat, “Go help Poseidon!”

“We’re not done here.” Zeus departed with the King of the Sea.

Hera sank into Hades couch, “Did you know anything about all of this...?”

“If I had, I would have staffed accordingly…” He leaned back, already exhausted with the work ahead of him. The both laid, eyes closed, not interrupting the somber silence.

Poseidon and Zeus’s thundering storm poured rain across the mortal realm as the night waned on.

And as for Persephone, she’d finally slept soundly, knowing a peace she had not felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Twelve chapters later xD It's not over yet, I have a few things to wrap up :V  
> If you wanna drop some feedback: Team Ares or Team Eros?  
> This has been a really hard choice for me and I'm running out of time to decide! xD


	13. Restoring Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The natural order of things has been completely derailed as a result of her act of wrath, and the loss of Apollo. Zeus, with Hera's guidance, determines how they family involved will be punished for their actions, and finally the world can return to normal.

Persephone had slept in for hours, rolling over to reach an arm around Eros instinctively, being met with abandoned pillows instead. Her eyes fluttered open, scanning the room. What time was it? 12:38pm. She rested her phone back down, hoisting herself back up. A week had passed since her Wedding Day, and though she anticipated being reprimanded and dished some level of punishment, she’d yet to be called before Zeus. She wondered if Hades and Hera had anything to do with that, guiltily she dreaded each day she woke up, unsure of if all those who protected her that day would be held accountable before Zeus, but as time passed she began to relax.

“Afternoon, sleepy head~!” Eros chirped, coming back into his room, and finding her awake. She pulled herself into a sitting position, reaching her arms out for him childishly, pleading for cuddles. He’d had a plastic shopping bag in his hand, he placed on the desk, before he obediently crawled back into bed beside her, despite the afternoon hour. His hand played in her hair, as he pushed his lips against hers. “You’ve been extra tired since the Apollo thing, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m okay, just tired… It’s been an exhausting few months honestly, and I think I’m just recuperating.” She laid into his chest, lazily, “Any word from Zeus?”

“Notta.” He confirmed, lovingly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Mhm.” She repeated.

“So, I need to talk to about something…” He started sheepishly, “And promise you won’t get mad, okay?”

She looked at him suspiciously, “Why would I get mad?”

He’d been avoiding this conversation for quite some time now, “So you know how my mom has a lot of kids- wait, that’s probably not the best way to start this conversation… Uhm, well so I’m a fertility God, right? Just kind of comes with the territory of what I do, and you…”

“Unconfirmed, but possibly…” She trailed off.

“Oh no, its confirmed. You’re definitely a fertility goddess. Congratulations- it’s kind of a big deal~!” He responded playfully. Her head tilted upwards, her full lips waiting for him to catch on and lean into her kiss; his arms curled over her in a warm embrace, and then he pulled away. “Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

“We’re both fertility deities.” She answered, “Super big deal, yippee~!” She spun her little finger cutely in a circle of celebration.

“You are too cute.” He ruffled her hair, “But yes, very big deal. Very, very big deal. See, I may have forgotten to teach you about safe sex practices, and it was completely by accident, but now I’m worried and I need you to pee on a stick.”

“What? I don’t…”

Eros got up and retrieved the bag, fishing out a box and handing it to her. Her eyes got big, “You think I’m pregnant!?”

“We are very fertile people, Persephone.” He ushered her in the bathroom, “Go pee on it.” The door closed.

She stared down at the box in her hands, before tearing in open and hovering it beneath her stream of urine. “Stupid! Stupid, stupid village girl!” She cursed, “How could you not know better?!”

“It’s not your fault~!” Eros chimed in from outside the door. “Did you do it? Can I see? I’m coming in!” She threw the test down on the sink, rushing to pull her panties back up and stumbling. He leaned over the test, staring and waiting for the results. She squirmed underneath him, staring herself. At last the first pink line, then the second a moment later. The second slightly more faint, but evidently there none the less. Eros clapped his hands together, “I’m gonna be daddy~!” His eyes sparkled, excitedly.

“W-wha? Nonononono, you’re going to be a dead man!” She panicked, the color drained from her face, leaving her a pale pink hue, “Maybe it’s wrong?”

“Maybe you should go lay back down.” Eros suggested, “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should be more apologetic. It’s my fault for not explaining how this all works from the start.”

He was met with big watering sad eyes, “I had things I was trying to accomplish!”

“D-do you not want to have my baby?” Eros hesitated, “You can make your own decisions; I won’t hold it against you, I promise.”

“My mother is going to bury you in a garden and feed you to the mortals. If she turns you into cereal, I promise that there will be marshmallows.”

“I would be an amazing cereal.” He pondered.

There was a knocking at the bedroom door, “Hermes is here.” Ares called from outside the door.

“Hermes!” Persephone perked up, rushing from the room, “Hermes! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Hermes lifted her up into a tight embrace, “That’s because you made damn sure I wasn’t getting sleep for months.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… That bad?”

Hermes grinned, “Hades is freaking out a little bit over all the overtime he’s dishing out, I ever need a raise, you’re my girl!”

She laughed, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, right,” He handed her the letter, “Hera and Zeus. Hope it’s nothing too bad, but uh... We’ll find out when you get there? I gotta go, tryin’ to get it all knocked out so I can crash a couple hours, before the next shift.”

“Oh Hermes, wait~!” She rushed into the kitchen, coming back with a piece of cake, “I made more baklava, I know you liked it, so take it with you!”

“Apology baklava? You’re spending too much time here.” He laughed, “Thanks, see ya!”

Eros and Ares stared at the letter, “Well, it’s not like we weren’t expecting this.” Ares shrugged, “At least your mother has to go too- she always finds a way to smooth things over with-”

“She doesn’t need to suck Zeus’s dick for me again!” Eros shot daggers at his father.

“She can suck his dick for me, if it makes this shit go away.” Ares retorted.

“You really are the worst.” Persephone looked at him in disbelief.

“See? I told you, he’s terrible.”

“I mean, it WAS your war, if you’re offering…”

“She is not sucking Zeus’s dick to get you out of trouble, you are a terrible person and should be ashamed of yourself.”

Aphrodite glared at them all from the hall, “Are you kids done bickering? I’d like to get this over with.”

Zeus’s office was vacant of everyone except them; Thetis came out, “He’s ready to see you.”

Inside the office Zeus leaned back in his chair, with his back to them. Hermes was in the office, standing up straight, quickly smiling and waving at Persephone before 

Zeus spun his chair around. Persephone snuck a little smile and wave back at him, like a schoolgirl passing notes in class.

“How many shades have you brought over since Persephone’s Wedding Day, Hermes?” The King’s voice rang.

“A little upwards of 900.” He answered guiltily.

“And Thanatos- do you know his numbers?”

“Roughly 800…”

“1700 shades! And it’s not even over yet!” He threw up his hands, “The underworld is working overtime, Hades doesn’t come to brunch anymore- I don’t even think he sleeps anymore! Eos and Astraeus are pulling double time, to compensate for Apollo’s work; they’re pissed, they’re tired, it’s effecting daytime in the mortal realm, which Spring Goddess, is effecting the harvests, so that little famine your mother started isn’t ending anytime soon, even with Poseidon and I putting in extra hours to make it rain…”

“And you are vindicating yourself of all the blame in this?” They stared at Persephone as she spoke up, angrily. “How do you justify yourself? How does Hera feel about this?”

“Yes, how DOES Hera feel about this, dear?” Hera closed the door behind her, her hand brushing across Persephone’s shoulder in an effort to silently convey her support, strolling in and leaning against her husband, admiring her nails.

Zeus rolled his eyes- Hera had requested to be present when he decided their punishment, and he’d intentionally kept the time he’d plan to do so from her. He shot daggers at Hermes, “Sorry, bro~! Must have slipped out.”

“Hera, I can’t just brush this under the rug, and you know it.” Zeus argued, “We had order, and now? Chaos.”

Hera sat on the corner of the desk, “The underworld has seen wrath like this before, eventually it’ll catch up- maybe Hades would have more time, if he didn’t insist on Persephone taking so much time off of work. Eros can help guide the shades, he’s just as capable as Hermes. Ares can aid in rebuilding the mortal realm, he spends enough time there as it is. Aphrodite- why is she even here? She protected her child, as is her duty. And as for Apollo’s unfilled duties… Perhaps a replacement God or Goddesses could be offered.”

Zeus tilted his head, his wife had an aptitude for problem resolution and he rarely appreciated her talent for such, “We don’t have another Sun God capable of withstanding Helios.”

Hera looked to Persephone, this knowing expression on her face, “You don’t mean…” She trailed off.

“Persephone willed this act of wrath; the others simply helped her fulfill it, so she should bare the brunt of the punishment. When the child she carries is born, it will reign over the sun; within fifteen of sixteen years at most the child will be fully capable of easing the burden placed upon Eos and Astraeus.” 

Zeus leaned back in the chair, “I can accept that. Congratulations, Persephone- I had no idea!”

Her face turned a deep magenta, “I-I only just found out this morning.” Her hand instinctually wrapped across her abdomen- her child would be given to fulfill Apollo’s place? 

“YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!” Ares and Aphrodite jumped to their feet, facing the couple trapped in the middle.

“I didn’t know she was a fertility Goddess at first!” Eros defended. “One time! It took one time, okay!?”

“How didn’t you know!? I knew within moments of meeting her!” Ares argued, yellow eyes glowing with rage, behind the red mask. 

“Didn’t she heal a big gaping hole in your gut? Kind of a dead giveaway.” Eros mused. 

“Nothing we can do about it now,” Aphrodite’s voice cut through the arguing, “We’re done here, right?”

Zeus nodded, “Yeah, I guess you guys can go. Hermes- bring Eros with you on your next shift- show him the ropes. And,” He wrote up a quick document, signing off on it, “Get this to my brother, so he knows what to expect.”

Aphrodite and Ares left immediately, each having their own reasons to be frustrated and have no interest in lingering about. “I’ll walk you two out,” Hera offered, leaning in to give her husband a deep, loving kiss. She was pleased with him for having taken her advice for once. “I’ll see you at home, dear- be home early okay?”

Zeus smirked picking up on what she’d been implying, “Yes, Bunny~!” He purred, delighted. 

“Thank you, Hera, honestly.” Persephone smiled at her.

“Anytime, Kore.” She brushed her hair from her face, “You deserved better. He’s better right?” She whispered with a snarky tone in her voice, pointing at Eros. 

“He’s perfect.” She smiled sweetly. 

Eros had been trailing behind, giving the two women their space, before Hera paused to fall back next to him, “You’re taking good care of her right?”

“Of course I am~! How could you doubt me? I’m hurt.” He feigned sadness.

“And marriage?” She inquired, “You gonna have a bunch of wedlock babies like your father, or…”

“Shh!” He motioned for her to lower her voice, “Give me time, yes- I’m going to ask.”

Hera smiled, pleased with this answer. “I’ll start planning the arrangements, then.”

Aphrodite made them move out shortly after, arguing she already had enough children running around. Eros started contracting work with Hades, helping Hermes guide shades into the underworld, as Zeus ordered, and Ares had been gone for years repairing the damage left behind by the wrath he’d so eagerly called for. Persephone worked tediously throughout her pregnancy, trying her best to help Hades catch up on the work she forced upon him, before leaving her job for good, to raise her children.

Persephone patted the soil around the little stem, as three same-age children pranced around in the grass, buzzing around her like sweet honeybees, “Aelius?” She called, as the young golden skinned child approached the tiny sprout, pouring a fine glittering sand-like substance from his hand over the plant. The sunshine sank into the leaves, springing the little plant to life and deepening its hues. Aelius was her first born of the triplets, and the child who would be blessed by Helios to rule over the Sun. Eros and his siblings represented the Gods and Goddesses of erotic love, affectionate love, familiar love, playful love, obsessive love, enduring love, self-love, and selfless love, but this new extension of Eros was a God of natural love- a pure love for the natural world, and that which occurs without trying. 

A little, shy blue Goddess peaked over her mother’s shoulder; Chloe, the Goddess of Medicine and Diseases, but born also a Goddess of Enduring Foliage- she created perennial plants that blossomed in the same place year after year. 

“Mommy, it’s so pretty!” Euthalia tweeted, fluttering over her like a little bird. This little green girl was given responsibility over music, poetry, song and dance, in lieu of Apollo. She was also the deity of torrid love; a quick intense and passionate, but short-lived love. She had a knack for plants, just like her sister, but grew varieties of quick lived annuals, that could change constantly with the passing seasons, and changing years.

The three triplets loved working with their mother in the gardens surrounding the home, she shared with their father, Eros. Every day they picked an assortment of blossoms, to fill the vases adorning the interior of the home, as a gift of beauty to the God of Beauty himself. Eros began using these flowers, a token given to him by his adoring wife, when fulfilling his duties, and as the flowers were left for mortals as a sign of love, the habit of buying flowers for each other as an expression of love was born.

Many more children would be born between them- after all, they were very fertile and had eternity to spend loving each other in the ways Eros expressed best. Ares would never marry, he continued to pine for sweet Persephone relentlessly, but her dedication to her husband was unwavering, and in such he remained with Aphrodite raising their children together.

When Aelius turned twelve, he started accompanying Eos and Astraeus, fulfilling his fate to pull the sun across the sky- and by 15 he was performing the task independently. Order was restored, and Persephone’s famine finally came to an end. When Springtime came, and she was in the mortal realm fulfilling her duties, Chloe and Euthalia would stay with their grandmother, Demeter, learning from her, as their mother did, to harness their powers over vegetation.

As she raised the plants for the start of Spring in the mortal realm, she looked peacefully towards the sun, shining down upon her work willing it to grow. When once the sun had brought her great torment, she could now look upon it, brimming with pride and pleasant thoughts of her gentle and loving sweet child.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys have it! You spoke, I decided to keep with the original intended purpose of this fanfic- to end it with a happily ever after for Persephone and Eros. 
> 
> Stay tuned for a little bonus content smut in the near future!
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated! It motivates me to keep writing!


	14. Bonus Content: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros calls Persephone out on being bad, and punishes her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Now that you all got your happy ending...

Eros clipped away at Persephone’s hair, styling it in a cute angled bob, and nuzzling into her neck. “Kore?”

She sank into his warm, loving body, turning her head to meet his sweet, soft lips with her, “Hm?”

“We’re done with the wrath stuff now, right?” His deep drawn out breath filled the air she breathed in with an intoxicating scent. His warmth, the quiet, the evenly paced breathing, his gentle hands on her legs, she had missed this simplicity. She buried her face into his chest, clinging to him, her arms hooking under his and her hands pressing into his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve been going through a lot and I had no right rushing your decisions. I promise I didn’t put any thoughts or desires in your mind that didn’t exist- you believe me, right?” She pulled away from him, admiring his expression closely. He stared back, fretting her response.

“I went against your wishes too… I’m sorry we dragged you into it.” She hung her head, ashamed. 

He lifted her head up again, “No shame, remember?” His hands stroked her hair softly, “So I’m forgiven?”

“Am I?” She stared up at him through big watery eyes, pleading for his forgiveness.

“Of course you are!” 

“Then you are too.” She pressed him back against the bed, planting butterfly kisses all over his face, before landing on his lips, deeply breathing him in and bathing in the touch of his skin against hers. His entire existence buried her in desire, his warm hands burning her with affection, as she pulled away breathlessly, “Eros, I need you…” she pleaded, half lidded.

His hand coursed down her spine, sending a shiver up and down, goosebumps on her skin wherever his hands touched. He delighted in her pleas, as he pressed his hardness against her teasingly, before answering, “Nuh-uh, you had to go misbehave and play angry wrath Goddess today and now I don’t want to play with you.”

She looked at him started, “W-what?!”

“If you’re going to be bad, you have to suffer the consequences of your behavior… unless…”

She squirmed on top of him, rocking her hips to feel his hardness through their clothes, tracing her yearning womanhood. “Unless?”

He shifted out from underneath her weight, leaving her abandoned in the middle of the bed, sitting and watching his movements anxiously. He walked over to his desk across the room, opening a drawer and reaching for a silky fabric, glancing at her with a dashing, but pleased smirk. “You think you can keep from turning the house into a garden?” He asked, crawling onto the bed in front of her, and wrapping the fabric across her eyes, and tying it off. She nodded her head, then she heard jingling of metal, felt her wrists in his warm palms, then the metallic click of tightening binds holding her hands together behind her back. Her breathing grew frantic, she couldn’t see through the blindfold, but the light that managed to pour through was suddenly gone. The room was pitch black now.

She heard the bedroom door click open, and then she heard it push closed. Did he leave her alone like this? She hadn’t heard the footsteps of him approaching, but she felt the warmth of his body near hers, “Persephone?” He cooed into her ears, “Did you fuck my dad?”

She flinched, ‘Oh Gaia, how did he know!?’ She panicked, heat rushing through her body. 

She felt a hand on her face, rough and thirsty, lips against hers roughly. She wanted to reach out with her hands, but bound and trapped, her heart raced and panic set in. “Tell him the truth.” It WAS Ares who’d kissed her. 

She fumbled her words, “W-why…? Eros? I’m sorry!” She felt the tears stinging at her eyes, drowning in remorse, until gentle affectionate lips touched with hers. 

“Don’t be sorry- I can’t be the only person you will yourself to have sex with for the rest of your life. It’s okay to experiment.” He answered playfully, “Do you still want me?”

She could feel the increasing wetness between her legs- why must this horrible situation be turning her on as much as it was? She’d been found out!

“Or me?” Ares mouth was at her neck, warm and went, his teeth nibbling and tantalizing. 

“I-I…” ‘Words. Form words Persephone! Say something!’

“Do YOU want a threesome, Kore?” Eros and his complete lack of humility when it came to sex. “Maybe I was too quick to say no before.”

She shivered, she’d already wanted him so bad, and now she was faced with both men in the bed with her, offering themselves to her. 

“Where’s that fearless warrior from before?” Ares beckoned, “Are you scared?”

“I’m not scared!” She chimed, angrily. “I just… “

She felt someone’s hand pulling away at her panties, slipping inside of her- Eros, his movements, and focus on her clitoris were much too precise to be Ares. She gasped, her hips instinctively raising, as she leaned back, feeling herself press into the other man’s chest. She could feel his erection against her back, his hands caressing her breasts, roughly squeezing, and teasing her nipples. Her hips squirmed wildly, her arms fighting desperately to break free. The more turned on she got, the harder she pressed herself into Ares. Her legs wrapped around Eros’s head, unintentionally pulling him deeper inside of her, eager sensations filling her core, clawing their way out, and when she couldn’t take it anymore, she screamed in pleasure, her muscles spasming wildly against Eros’s skilled tongue. She panted heavily, squirming against Ares. He stood up, shifting her position vertically across the bed, feeling Eros place her legs over his shoulders, breathing in the deep floral scent, giving her sweet plump clitoris extra attention, as he ran his tongue along her length, returning to her clit, and pushing his fingers back inside of her. Her head draped over the side of the bed, as she let out a loud moan of pleasure, the momentum inside her stirring up and rallying for another round, her lips felt the presence of a hard, yearning member brushing against them, pleading for her to open up. She licked her lips, wrapping them around the tip of Are’s hard throbbing cock, as Eros continued pleasuring her, she felt Ares press himself deep into her mouth. She held back the urge to cough, as he rocked back and forth, her moans muffled against his cock, dripping with precum and saliva. She writhed, she could feel herself nearly there, her body shaking, heart racing, struggling for breath with him pushing himself further down her throat. Her eyes watered, she was so close, when suddenly Eros stopped. She shook her head, pulling it away to breathe before Ares could push his way back in, “Don’t stop!” She pleaded. 

“We wouldn’t let you off so easy,” Ares voice taunted- he was moving in the room, she felt his hand on her side, propping her up onto her knees, her face pressed into the bed and her arms still helplessly bound together behind her. She could feel two fingers gliding down her back, sliding down her ass, and slipping back inside of her, wet and begging for release, Ares cock rubbed up and down against her opening, slick with her juices, but not yet penetrating. 

“Please…” She whimpered, Eros took her lips to his, gently caressing her face, knowing how desperately she must want the game to end, but not done punishing her yet. 

“Keep the blindfold on.” Eros instructed, as she felt his hands against her wrists, and the cuffs release. She scrambled onto her hands and knees, bearing her weight on one arm, while reaching into the darkness to find Eros. Her hand brushed his side, sinking until she managed to take hold of his erection, bringing it to her lips, her hands fluttering across the bare skin, her mouth rushing down on him, panting and pleading to please, when finally she felt Ares thrust deep inside of her, she moaned deeply, her mouth still full, as he thrusted inside of her, both hands squeezing her ass, his thumb teasing that puckering pink virgin hole, pushing inside. Eros’s hands grabbed hold of both breasts, squeezing her nipples and twisting.

Her clit ached with urgency, her inner walls spasming like crazy around Ares’s thick member, plunging inside of her with eagerness. The undiscovered sensation of anal play, her breasts being taunted and teased, imagining the look on Eros and Ares faces as she pleasured each of them simultaneously, as they took turns returning that same passion and pleasure. Finally, her whole body tensed and erupted into euphoria, her inner walls squeezing so hard, Ares slipped out of her and fluid gushed out like a waterfall in springtime. She dropped panting heavily, but knowing they’d both not finished, she doubted they’d give her a rest. The torment both men were individually, but together… 

Her plump aching clit hardly had a break after her orgasm, before she felt Eros’s hand back to working at it, “W-wait-,” She started before feeling his approaching manhood press against her.

“Stop?” He asked playfully.

“No-no, more…” She blushed, feeling herself full again as he pressed on, her hands sought out Ares, not wanting him to be left out, but when she found him in the dark, he moved her hands off of him, instead pushing his lips harshly against hers, his hands tracing her jawline, his fist full of hair, holding her head in place, for him to keep the deep kiss going as long as he pleased. He muffled each moan and squeal of pleasure. Eros retreated out of her, his hands trailing the sticky secretions upwards, making the crack moist. She felt another finger teasing and taunting that other hole, tremors settling in as she shook; he pressed in with the first finger, gently and repeatedly pressing in and out, then pushed a second in, and finally a third. She felt something cool and wet spill over her, as he lathered the lubrication inside of her, before the tip of his cock approached.

“Relax your body,” she breathed, refocusing on Ares, his deep kiss, his urgency, his animalistic unhinged passion, pleading for her attention to be on him. She lunged herself forward with a gasp, throwing her arms around Ares, her hands curling and pulling at his hair, the instance Eros pushed inside. Ares was laughing that mocking laugh, as she clung to him. The bastard was amused in her torment! She bit down on his shoulder, harsh as Eros slowly worked himself up into a regular rhythm, his hand reaching to continue stimulating her in both erogenous zones concurrently. 

Her legs were weak and shaking, her arms failing to hold her weight, so she continued clinging to Ares, one arm around his neck digging into his shoulder, the other running along his shaft. “Your mouth again.” He directed, as she let go of him, collapsing into a pile on the bed, with her ass in the air, her mouth seeking out Ares, and taking him back in. Her own hands moved to her breasts, to toy with her nipples, Ares holding the back of her head, thrusting down her throat, and Eros showing her the newfound pleasures of anal. She tensed, another splash as the third orgasm washed across her tired body. Eros clung to her, pulling her into him, finally coming to a climax, and filling her tight little hole with cum. He pulled out of her, breathing heavily, using the wall to support himself as he caught his breath. Ares was in full swing, pulling her head down onto him, until finally, he pushed her head deep, her eyes widening as his load began pouring into her throat. She couldn’t pull away and was forced to swallow as much of it as she could, before he finally permitted her to pull away.

She laid there, feeling Eros nestled beside her, his hand lightly raking her back, a tingling relaxed sensation from his touch. It was Ares who kissed her head though, and she felt his hands untying the blindfold. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to face both men immediately after such an endeavor. She kept her eyes closed, breathless. “Oh bringer of death- death isn’t the only thing that you bring~!”

“Shut up.” She breathed into the bed. “Go away.”

Eros scooched up as close as he could to her, “Soooo, you loved it, didn’t you?”

“You go away too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I though they three main characters should get their own happy endings ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop a comment with your feedback and remember to bookmark! Thanks!


End file.
